The Great Crossover Crisis Side Stories
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: [Multicrossover] One is magical, the second is technological. The third is wild and the fourth is the epitomy of calm. The last is just plain bizarre. What do all five of these people have in common? They were all born with the name Ranma.
1. Cat Fist Star: Part 1

**Crossover Crisis Side Story 1**

Disclaimer: Kojiro, B-Ranma, Prototype, Trainer, Draco and the cast of Outlaw Star either belong to someone else or is based on someone else's work. 

Introduction: Ever since I started the Great Crossover Crisis, I have been getting requests to expand on the scenes that were depicted in flashbacks or clips. Therefore, I shall be writing a five-part mini-series of those adventures depicting one or two of my Ranmas during their romp through dimensions. First up is our Cat Fist fighter Kojiro Shinkara from Cat Fist Fury as he goes claw-to-claw with the cast of the Outlaw Star. 

Note: This story takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of the Great Crossover Crisis, just after Trainer had joined the group. 

: Thoughts  
(* *): Computer responses 

B-Ranma: Fighting Blind (Ranma) 

P-Ranma: Fist of the Pikachu (Trainer) 

D-Ranma: Dragon Child (Draco) 

T-Ranma: Ranmatech (Prototype) 

  


**Cat Fist Star **

Part 1 

Universe XP-1511TG... 

Four of the five Ranmas were currently stationed at Blue Heaven as T-Ranma's ship was undergoing repairs and restocking supplies. The technological Ranma was haggling for lower rates with the repair crews while his three counterparts had decided to take in the sights and get something to eat. The cruiser was docked beside a red-colored Grappler Ship. 

"I've got to admit, I've never seen a ship quite like this one. And I thought the Outlaw Star was special." Swanzo said as he looked over the scans of T-Ranma's cruiser. "I've never seen a sub-ether drive design like this one. The modifications and the modular components of this vessel are way beyond anything I've ever seen or heard of. Heck, this thing could be converted into a Grappler Ship with no problems." He looked up at the nanotech warrior. "For a little extra, I COULD add some components that will allow you to convert your ship into a Grappler-Type." 

Prototype shook his head. "Nah, we won't be here for very long." _Not very long in this universe at all._ "Besides, this thing already has manipulator arms." 

"Where? I don't see any and the scanner didn't pick up any manipulator arms." 

"They're right here." T-Ranma snapped his fingers while his bio-computer sent a signal to the ship's systems. Over the years, T-Ranma had modified his ship to adapt to any situation, and after encountering some Kei Pirates and their Grappler Ships, the cruiser had constructed for itself some extra mechanisms and systems to deal with those kinds of enemy craft. Hidden panels opened up and components within began to shift and transform, forming appendages that were composed of liquid metal. Two large grappler arms formed at the bow of the ship and held themselves out at the ready. 

Swanzo gave a low whistle. "Now that's sweet!" 

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." T-Ranma said as he sent out another signal. Within the mounts of the main arms, smaller arms extended near the wrists. "Those smaller arms are for fine-detail work and can pick up things as small as a nanochip. They are also equipped with various scanners, mini-laser projectors for fine cutting and welding, and computer-hacking systems that can take control of virtually any other ship's computer by contact alone. You can imagine how useful that can be in a grappler fight." 

"Man! Those are some very interesting options." 

"The main arms are also armed with various heavy weaponry and other equipment. Allow me to demonstrate." The technological Ranma gestured to the ship as the main arms began forming weapons at the ends of the hands. First a heavy-particle cannon, followed by a multiple-missile launcher, then a heavy mace, a vibro-axe, a disrupter-wave projector array and many other kinds of weapons and equipment before returning to their standard grappler configuration. Unlike normal Grappler Ships, T-Ranma's did not need to carry weapons and equipment in a separate storage pod, but formed what they needed due to built-in synthesizers and whatever was stored in a subspace pocket. 

"Now that's what I call a Grappler Ship!" Swanzo exclaimed. "But, we can't arm or supply a Grappler-Type ship in Blue Heaven." 

"No big deal." T-Ranma then mentally commanded the ship to return to its cruiser configuration. When the arms disappeared into the bow, he turned back to Swanzo. "There, you shouldn't have any trouble outfitting and supplying my ship in its present form. Now about that repair and supply bill..." 

"Four hundred thousand wong." Swanzo flatly stated. 

T-Ranma smirked as he mentally commanded his ship's synthesizers to start creating some high-grade Dragonite. This universe's technology was unable to accomplish it, but for Prototype's systems, it was child's play. 

"Do you take Dragonite?" 

As the two continued to negotiate, T-Ranma thought back to when they first entered this dimension and wondered how their missing member was doing. It had been an unfortunate turn of events in which they had lost one of their party. 

---------- 

Flashback... 

"Okay, so where the heck are we now?" Kojiro asked as the ship reappeared in real space. 

"Hold on a second..." T-Ranma said as he began taking initial sensor sweeps of the area of space they had entered. 

It was at that time that the sensors began giving off alerts as unidentified blips showed up on the monitors. 

(*Alert! Alert! Enemy ships detected and closing in on our position in an attack formation! Ship going into red alert status! *) 

The pirate ships in space had picked up the appearance of T-Ranma's ship while on patrol for prey, just after it had exited the dimensional vortex. Deciding that it was an easy target, the five grappler ships quickly brought out their weapons and sped toward the five Ranmas' position. 

End of flashback... 

---------- 

T-Ranma sighed as he thought back to what had happened afterwards. Unfortunately, the transporter systems of the ship had taken a hit by some cannon fire during the battle and activated itself. Kojiro had been the one closest to the transporter panel and vanished in a flash of light. T-Ranma's ship took no other damage and easily finished off the five relatively primitive pirate grappler ships. However, the remaining Ranmas found themselves short one member and had no idea as to where their comrade had disappeared to. The transporter had beamed him toward one of the neighboring star systems and fortunately (according to the computer readouts), to one of the inhabited worlds. However, without the correct coordinates, the four remaining Ranmas were forced to search each world one by one. As of now, they had stopped at Blue Heaven to rest and restock supplies. Though through it all, they knew in their hearts that Kojiro was still alive and kicking somewhere. They just had to find him. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, aboard the most technologically advanced ship in the galaxy, (though nowhere near as advanced as T-Ranma's craft), the crew of the Outlaw Star were discussing their plans for earning income. 

"Come on Gene! We really don't have any choice! We're down to pocket change again!" Jim Hawkings said as he showed Gene Starwind their account balances. The young computer genius of the crew frowned as he pointed to the amount that was in their account. 

The captain of the Outlaw Star sighed as he drummed his fingers on the conference table. It was a situation in which he was very familiar with. He was still trying to make a name for himself among the ranks of Outlaws, but as always, his luck was against him. He now owed more than two million wong to Fred Luo and the last job he had taken to lessen the debt had turned out badly with very little profit. There were no big bounties to go after and job offers were few and far between for Starwind and Hawkings Enterprises. Behind him, the android and heart of the navigational systems of the Outlaw Star, Melfina, placed a sympathetic hand on Gene's shoulder as she set a cup of hot tea in front of him. Opposite to them was the professional assassin and master swordswoman, (she makes Kuno look like an amateur with a toothpick), Twilight Sazuka. 

"Don't worry Gene, I'm sure that a job will come up." 

On a maintenance rail, one of the repair units that comprised of the ship's computer, Gillium II, whizzed by and said, "I certainly hope so. The ship is in need of some repairs and restock of supplies." 

It was at that moment that Aeisha Clan Clan came into the conference room while waving around a poster. 

"Hey guys! Look at this! This job is right up our alley! And the payoff is really big too!" 

"What is it?" Jim asked the Ctarl Ctarl. 

Aisha placed the poster that she had downloaded from the computer, down on the table and smiled. "Look at this! On Tiberius IV, there's a big bounty for one million wong!" 

"A million?!" Jim said in disbelief as he grabbed the wanted poster. He then began to read. "It says here that some huge cat beast has been sighted on Tiberius IV and is causing a lot of havoc with the mining company there. The owner of the mining operations is willing to pay one million wong for anyone who can either capture or kill the thing. It also says here that it's been sighted being able to transform into some kind of humanoid." Jim addressed his partner. "Gene, do you think that it might be a metamorph like Aisha?" 

Gene nodded as he pondered it for a moment. "Could be. We have encountered them before. What do you think Aisha?" 

"What I think is that this cat beast may be a renegade Ctarl Ctarl. Hee hee! This is my big chance!" Aisha rubbed her palms together eagerly. 

"What do you mean?" Melfina asked. 

"Even though I'm not barred from the Ctarl Ctarl Empire any more, I still need to get back in good with my superiors." Aisha replied. "Bringing in a renegade Ctarl Ctarl can help me get back my rank. Of course, having one million wong wouldn't hurt either! Just leave this up to me! I'll bring down that cat beast, no problem!" 

"Heh. I guess this job would be suited for an animal like you." Gene teased. 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?!" 

Sazuka took a sip of her tea, then shrugged. "Why not? It might prove very interesting." 

Gene nodded as he turned to Gillium II. "Okay Gillium, set a course for Tiberius IV!" 

---------- 

"So that's where you think Kojiro may be?" B-Ranma asked. 

"The reports about some huge, long-toothed, black cat roaming about on Tiberius IV does sound like our Felinar friend." T-Ranma replied as he and his other counterparts were heading toward the same system that the Outlaw Star was going to. "It's the best lead that we've got and it is in the general location in which my transporter system had sent him to when it malfunctioned." 

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Draco said. 

Prototype nodded as he engaged his ship's main drive and laid in the course. 

---------- 

On Tiberius IV, in a small town outside of the mining facilities... 

"Kojiro!" A small boy called out as he ran toward the Cat Fist fighter who was currently cutting logs... with his bare hands. 

The Felinar nodded to the youth as he used his Quick Swipe technique to cut a massive timber into smaller logs with one slash of his ki-powered 'claws.' 

"Wow!" The boy exclaimed as he saw the huge tree trunk fall apart into several neatly sliced fire logs. "How do you do that?" 

"Oh, it's all in the wrist." Kojiro replied nonchalantly as he piled up the logs in a stack behind the house he was staying at. It had been a week since he had appeared on this strange world, but the locals of the small town were friendly and the family that had found him gladly gave him a place to stay. Kojiro had been doing some heavy labor to earn his keep, and the peaceful surroundings were a welcomed change from what he had experienced during his travels through dimensions. 

"Oh by the way, Kojiro, Mom's got lunch ready!" 

"Thanks, Alex." The other-dimensional Ranma said as he finished up stacking the logs and walked with the six-year-old boy to the front of the house. 

A few minutes later, Kojiro was wolfing down the delicious meal that Alex's mother had made for them. 

"Mmmm, now that was great!" The Cat Fist fighter remarked after he had finished off the last of his lunch. 

"Thank you." Alicia Verinda said as she took the dishes away to be washed. She was a gentle-looking woman with short blonde hair and was about in her mid to late thirties. "It's the least that we can do in return for all that you've done for us, Kojiro. Having you around is like having a dozen hired hands." 

"Yeah!" Alex piped as he gave Kojiro an idolizing look. "You're really strong and I've never seen anyone do what you can do! Are you sure you're not a Ctarl Ctarl? I've heard that those people are like cats and you cut those logs as if you have claws or something." 

"No. Like I said before, I know a few techniques in the martial arts that mimics the way a cat cuts with its claws." 

"Can you teach me how to cut trees with my bare hands and stuff?" 

Kojiro became a little edgy as he politely turned him down. "Uh, sorry Alex, but the training I had was very hard and I don't think you'd want to try what I went through." 

"I can handle it!" The little boy said. 

Kojiro shook his head again. "Sorry squirt, but the Neko Ken is a lot more dangerous than you could ever imagine. It only works for certain kinds of people and if you do it wrong, well... let's just say that you wouldn't like what would happen." _And I have intention of throwing Alex into a pit of starving cats. Besides, he's not a Felinar. _ "Besides, there's no need for you to learn it, is there?" 

"Sure there is. If I could do what you can, then those mean men from that mining company wouldn't bother us again! I'd cut them up like you do to those logs and..." 

"Alex! I won't have you talking like that!" Alicia scolded then bowed apologetically to Kojiro. "Please forgive my son's behavior. I don't want him to get into any trouble with the Galaxy Mining Corporation and..." 

Kojiro waved it off. "That's okay. Though he does have a point. Have those guys from that company been bothering you again about selling your land rights to them?" 

Alicia nodded as she continued washing the dishes. "Yes, and this time they've tripled their offer. It's very tempting, but this land has belonged to my family for generations and it happens to be one of the few areas on Tiberius IV fertile enough to farm, along with the surrounding forests. Most of the planet has already been exhausted of its natural resources due to all the Dragonite mines. Galaxy says that a supply of Dragonite is in a huge vein beneath us, but if they mine that out, then this entire area will be destroyed. Once that Dragonite is all tapped out, then Tiberius IV will become a wasteland. Personally I don't care about the Dragonite, since the farm gives us more than enough to survive on. The town needs us as well as the few farms that are still out there." 

"I see." 

Alicia nodded. "Galaxy has been trying to buy the other farms as well, but so far, we've all managed to hold out against them. The town needs the farmers for food and to keep the remaining areas alive and well. If the mining corporation strip mines the area, then our town will die once the Dragonite is all tapped out. It's been rumored that the corporation has been trying some strong-arm methods to get the other farmers to sell their lands. But lately, they have been backing off, due to some attacks made by some strange animal." 

"Animal?" Kojiro asked, though he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"According to what witnesses claim, some huge cat has been attacking the facilities at their main headquarters and the company has been too busy trying to track it down to put any pressure on the farmers. I don't know what this is all about, but I am grateful to whatever it is that is keeping those men away from us." 

"It's a Ctarl Ctarl, I just know it!" Alex said. 

"A Ctarl Ctarl?" Kojiro asked. 

Alicia shrugged. "Some of the witnesses say that they saw this giant cat transform into some kind of humanoid person, though no one is totally sure, since the sightings only occur at night." 

---------- 

Kojiro sighed as he finished stocking supplies and the inventory list in the storage building. Ever since he had come to live with Alex and Alicia, he had been secretly been going out at night in his tiger form to run through the forests. Every now and then, he had to go out as a tiger. It was during one of those runs that he had come across some men that were from the mining company, who were secretly planning to force Alex's family into selling their property by blowing up the storage areas. After giving them the scare of their lives and running them off, the Cat Fist fighter soon found himself as self-appointed guardian of the land as it seemed that the Galaxy Mining Company was determined to get a hold of the remaining areas. The goons that the corporation had hired were supposed to sabotage the area and get the other land owners to sell out. However, Kojiro had been waging a private war against the company; secretly attacking facilities and thwarted their attempts to force Alex's family and all the other farmers from their homes. It was the least he could do to repay Alex and his mother for taking him in. 

However, the CEOs of the company had decided that enough was enough and hired outsiders to take care of their feline adversary. Outsiders who had come in on the Outlaw Star. 

---------- 

"So it's a deal then. We get rid of this wild animal that has been attacking you, and you pay us one million wong in cash." Gene said as he and his crew stood in the main office. 

The head executive nodded. "Yes, this creature is a menace to our operation here on Tiberius IV. Its attacks have my men so scared that they won't even come to work until it's gone. We're way behind schedule and we need to mine out that Dragonite as soon as possible! Tiberius IV has some of the best high-grade Dragonite we've ever come across and we can't just stop now." He then glanced over to where Aisha was standing and said, "You there! You're a Ctarl Ctarl, right?" 

Aisha nodded as she stepped forward with pride. "That's right! I'm Aisha Clan Clan of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire!" 

"Well then, this job should be right up your alley. There have been rumors that this giant cat transforms into a humanoid, so it might be a Ctarl Ctarl, maybe a renegade." 

"Heh, leave everything to me!" Aisha said confidently. "If it is a Ctarl Ctarl, then he just met his match!" Aisha made a muscle gesture by holding up her arm and flexing her bicep. "And if it's just a giant cat, then it won't stand a chance against a proud warrior of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire" 

"Whatever." Gene said as he led his group to the door. "Be sure to have that money ready when the job is done, okay?" 

After Gene and his group left, one of the executive's aides came up to him. 

"Sir? Do we really have to pay out one million wong to a bunch of bounty hunters to get rid of that big cat?" 

"It's no big deal. Compared to what we'll get from that high-grade Dragonite that we mine out of those areas, one million wong is nothing but chump change! Why the vein beneath the Verinda property alone is worth a thousand times that amount! Once that giant tiger is out of the way, then we'll be able to force the Verindas and those other farmers to sell out and then there will be no one to stop us!" 

"But sir...?" 

The CEO waved it off. "In any case, we've got a couple of other aces in case those bounty hunters fail." He snapped his fingers and a figure suddenly appeared in front of them. She was a woman whose face was half-obscured by a hood. 

---------- 

"So where do we start Gene?" Jim asked as the group headed toward the area where the giant 'tiger' had been sighted. 

Gene Starwind nodded as he replied. "Well, first of all, we need some information about this giant cat, and the locals here have reported to have seen this monster." He then stopped the rental car as it pulled up in front of the Verinda residence. "Many of the sightings have occurred here in this area, so here's where we'll start." 

As the group got out of the car and headed toward the front door, Sazuka paused as her eyes caught a glimpse of a very well-built young man toting a heavy piece of equipment over his shoulder. 

"Sazuka? Is something the matter?" Melfina asked. 

"No. Nothing is wrong." Sazuka said slowly as she watched Kojiro's movements. "It's that person over there. He moves... too well to be just a hired hand." She turned back to her companion after seeing him disappear into the barn. 

"What do you mean too well?" 

"In my line of work, one is able to tell if a person is a fighter or possesses exceptional skills, and that young man over there is extremely skilled. His movements are sure and precise, like a large predator's. Also, didn't you notice what he was carrying? That industrial water purifier must weigh at least two hundred kilos!" 

"Well, I guess that means that he's very strong and must work out a lot." 

"No Melfina. He didn't have the correct build for a weight-lifter and he toted that piece of equipment as if he were carrying a feather pillow. His walked as easily as he would have without any burden. I would say that young man is either not human, or is trained in the martial arts." 

"You can tell all that? Just by looking at him?" Melfina asked. 

Sazuka nodded. "This may prove to be very interesting indeed." 

---------- 

Kojiro placed down the water purifier and glanced back out to where those strangers had passed by him. He had gotten a strange feeling from all of them, but he got the strongest sensation from that woman in the kimono. He could tell that she was far from ordinary and moved quite gracefully. He also managed to catch a glimpse of wood within her sleeves and guessed that she may be skilled with a bokken. However, unlike Kuno, he sensed that this woman would give him a far greater challenge. He would have to keep an eye out for her and that strange-looking girl with large, catlike ears and whiskers. For some reason, he felt a kind of kinship toward her. 

---------- 

"Wow! You're a Ctarl Ctarl, aren't you?" Alex said excitedly as he and Aisha talked behind the house. Inside, Gene and his group were questioning his mother on the whereabouts of the monster tiger. 

"That's right." Aisha said with pride as she sat down on a pile of logs. "I'm here to bring down that monster cat that's been attacking the mining company. I believe that he might be a Ctarl Ctarl like me." 

"Really? That's what I think too. I've never met a Ctarl Ctarl before, but I've read all about them! Is it true that you're stronger than human beings?" 

'That's right. Here, watch this!" The young Ctarl Ctarl smirked as she picked up a huge log with one hand and hefted it over her head with one hand. 

"Cool!" Alex said as he clapped his hands. "You're almost as strong as Kojiro is!" 

Aisha smiled at the compliment, then frowned a bit. "Almost? Not to be insulting, but no human could ever be as powerful as a Ctarl Ctarl!" 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Both turned their heads and saw Kojiro causally leaning against the back of the house. His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled at the girl who was holding up a timber log that weighed several hundred pounds. 

"Who are you?" Aisha asked as she tossed the huge timber away. 

"Kojiro Shinkara." The Neko Ken fighter said as he stood up. "I'm one of the hired hands on this farm." 

"One of the hired hands?" Alex said incredulously. "You're the ONLY hired hand we've got! But since you're so strong, we don't have to hire anyone else. You're strongest guy that I know!" 

"Or so he tells me." Aisha said with nonchalance as looked him over. "Alex here says that you're pretty strong." 

"Oh, I work out a lot." Kojiro shrugged as he walked over to where Aisha had put down the log, dug his fingers into the wood, picked up the log and tossed it into the air. He then leapt up after it and hovered in the air with the log. He then made several quick swipes at it with his arms and legs. His movements were so fast that to the naked eye, they only appeared as blurring flashes. He then landed back down on the ground. The timber in the air exploded into three dozen, perfectly cut fire logs, which landed in neat pile beside the ones he had sliced earlier. 

Aisha stared in a amazement as Kojiro shrugged. "And I also practice some martial arts." 

"Indeed." 

All three looked back to the house to see Sazuka standing at the rear door and applauding lightly. 

Kojiro nodded at her. _She's good! I almost didn't sense her approach!_

Sazuka then approached the group while keeping her gaze on Kojiro. "That was very impressive. As I suspected, you are quite skilled, though I don't recognize your fighting style." 

The Cat Fist fighter became a bit edgy, but managed to not let it show as he replied to her comment. "Well, let's just say that I use a fighting style that's... not too well known." He then gestured to the wooden sword that she carried in her robes. "And I can tell that you're quite handy with that wooden sword of yours." 

Sazuka was a bit startled but then gave Kojiro a slight smile as she took out her weapon. "Very good. You are familiar...?" 

"I've... come across a practitioner of Kendo, though his skills are nowhere near to what I suspect you're capable of." Kojiro's eyes narrowed as he could feel the hidden power and skill within Sazuka. Kuno's pitiful skills were as nothing compared to this woman's. 

It was at that time that the rest of Gene's group came out to the back yard. Gene waved to the two females. "Come on, you two! We've got a job to do!" 

Sazuka gave Kojiro a slight bow as she and Aisha followed him to their parked car, leaving Kojiro to wonder about them. 

---------- 

"Ah, he may know a few things, but I could still take him out, no problem!" Aisha remarked as the group rode down the road back to mining facility. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Aisha." Sazuka said quietly. 

"What? Are you saying that he could actually beat me?!" The feline female said with indignation. "No mere human could defeat a proud warrior of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire!" 

"Human he may be, but I suspect that he is far from ordinary. Also, it takes more than brute strength and ferocity to win a battle." 

"It's worked for me so far. Besides, he's not someone I should be worried about anyway, Suze." 

"I told you before, don't call me that!" 

As the two girls continued to bicker, Gene and his partners Jim and Melfina continued to plan. 

"So what do we do now, Gene?" Jim asked. 

"Well, since that monster tiger has been attacking the Galaxy Corporation's facilities, it makes sense to wait for it to appear there and set a trap for it." 

"So we're going to stand guard at Galaxy?" Melfina asked. 

"You got it." Gene said. "You and Gillium will keep surveillance of the area while the rest of us will patrol the complex." 

---------- 

That night... 

Gene and his group began patrolling the inner and outer perimeter of the complex as the Outlaw Star kept its sensors active while parked out on the landing bay. They each took a an area of the complex, which would be a likely place where they would encounter the beast. For a long while, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Then, sometime after midnight, Melfina and Gillium detected the presence of an intruder. 

---------- 

"Gene! Everyone! The sensors have just picked up an intruder that just breached the outer perimeter and is heading toward sector 5!" Melfina said as she was immersed in the control module of the Outlaw Star. 

---------- 

Aisha was the one closest to where the disturbance was as she rushed toward sector 5. She grinned a feral smile as she readied herself for combat. Tiberius IV had a natural moon, which was in its last quarter phase, thereby increasing her beast power substantially. She had also eaten a full meal before going on patrol so she had plenty of calories to burn. 

She rounded a corner and then heard an explosion. She looked up and saw that a storage facility had been destroyed, as well as some very important power conduits, causing several lighting fixtures to go out, plunging the local area into darkness. However, Aisha wasn't concerned. Along with enhanced hearing, she also possessed extraordinary night vision and a good sense of smell. She could find her prey, no matter how dark it was. 

The Ctarl Ctarl decided to transform partly as she neared the area of the disturbance. Her body became even more muscular and slight fangs appeared, as well as a tail. Her fingers elongated and became more pointed as she readied her claws. 

It was at that moment that she caught some movement in the pitch black darkness and prepared to pounce. 

---------- 

Kojiro nodded as he observed his handiwork. A few slashes and an entire storage area was reduced to a flaming wreckage, destroying all the precious Dragonite within. A well-placed Tiger Bolt and a power substation was rendered inoperative. The mining company's schedule was set back at least a month for repairs, and therefore would have to leave Alex's family and the other farmers alone for a while. Kojiro figured that if he continued with his guerilla raids, the Galaxy Corporation would eventually have to pull out. 

Just as the power substation went up, Kojiro's sixth sense went off as his enhanced hearing and sense of smell picked up something... someone attacking him. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" 

A shape leapt at him like a large jungle cat as Kojiro caught a glimpse of some kind of beast woman leaping toward him with claws extended and fangs bared. Then his Neko Ken powers took over as he used that split-second to retaliate. 

Kojiro ducked under Aisha as she leapt toward him, and then sent a fist into her gut . 

WHOMP! 

---------- 

Aisha Clan Clan gasped as she felt something hard slam into her belly with the force of a speeding truck. She dropped to the floor while clutching her stomach. She then looked up and saw that the intruder was not the monster cat she had been hoping for, but a human... who happened to smell familiar. Then, the fires of the exploding storage area lit the area and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. 

"YOU?!" Aisha exclaimed as she staggered to her feet. He was the one who had been attacking the Galaxy Corporation? She growled as she tensed up and faced off against Kojiro. "So you're the one who's been keeping them from mining the Dragonite?" 

Kojiro said nothing as he went into a battle stance. He mentally chided himself for not transforming into his tiger or hybrid form sooner, as he was now recognized. However, those concerns would have to be put on the back burner as Aisha smiled smugly at him. 

"Well, you're not exactly what I was expecting, but I'm still going to have to turn you in. A million wong is a million wong after all." 

"Don't count that money until after you've earned it!" The Neko Ken fighter said as he tensed up and just kept his own tiger's rage from welling to the surface. 

Aisha gave off a short laugh at her opponent's defiance. "Heh. Sazuka said that you were someone special, but that still doesn't make you a match for a proud warrior of the Ctarl Ctarl. No mere human could stand up to the power of my race and I'm only partially transformed. Even in this form, my beast power is more than enough to tear you to shreds. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender?" 

"Bring it on!" 

"As you wish." Aisha then leapt forward and slashed at Kojiro with inhuman speed, but the Neko Ken fighter surprised her with his own agility. He ducked out of the way and then swerved to avoid a follow-up kick. Then he hopped back to get more fighting room, then delivered a hard sidekick. Aisha dodged the blow but was surprised to see the foot leave a deep indentation in the steel wall behind her. 

"Hmmm, not bad for a human. You're pretty quick too." 

"I'm just getting started." Kojiro growled. 

"Heh, well it ends now!" Aisha then sent a fist hurtling toward Kojiro's face, but the blow was suddenly stopped by an open hand, which then gripped her fist in a tight vise. She then sent her other fist at his face, but that too was intercepted by his other hand. 

Kojiro gritted his teeth as he increased pressure on Aisha's hands. The Ctarl Ctarl girl was strong, really strong! It felt like he was fighting Brittany Diggers and Felicia all over again! He applied more pressure and began forcing her back. 

Aisha was shocked to find herself being forced back by a human and began calling on more of her beast power to overcome him. Her fangs became more pronounced and her hair started waving in the air. She then began to think about something else. Maybe this person wasn't a Terran, but actually an android or even... a Ctarl Ctarl. 

_Not good! Not good at all!_ The Neko Ken fighter knew that in her present form, Aisha had the advantage of raw power as compared to his enhanced human form. He considered shifting to his hybrid form, but time was short and he had to escape while he could. He had no time for a prolonged battle. 

Fortunately, Aisha's fighting style relied mostly on brute power and ferocity, so she was unprepared when she applied more force and was put off balance as Kojiro suddenly put her into a Judo throw. She slammed hard into the opposite wall, making a large dent into it. She shook head to clear it, but at that time Kojiro turned to escape. 

Aisha then pounced at him to try and bring him down, but the Cat Fist martial artist dodged the charge and then turned to slam a knee to her face. He followed through with several fast punches to her gut, then brought his head down on hers. Every attack was thrown with enough force to shatter concrete. 

Aisha was dazed from the fast delivery of blows and though her reflexes were superhuman, she lacked the overall skills to effectively defend against Kojiro's fast and brutal attacks. She had been trained in basic hand-to-hand combat in the Ctarl Ctarl academy, but her fighting style consisted of wrestling maneuvers, which used her beast strength to her advantage. However, Kojiro was a master of the Neko Ken, a martial art that was created by Sekhmet and Bastet. He had also been trained in the Anything Goes, which allowed him to adapt to any situation. Finally, after facing off against the former kohlinjar of the Felinar, the former son of Genma Saotome had reached a level of power in which few could match. Despite all of her powers and abilities, Aisha Clan Clan was a novice compared to Kojiro. She lacked both the experience and training. 

Aisha was seeing stars as she was backhanded back toward the wall. Her vision was swimming as she saw her opponent glowing with a blue aura. He then cupped his hands before him. 

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!" 

"What the...?!" 

Aisha was slammed back as the ki projectile exploded against her chest. She was sent flying back and crashed into another wall. She then slumped down as her line of sight began to dim. Just before she blacked out, she caught a glimpse of her opponent as he suddenly changed shape into that of a huge, black, saber-toothed cat and bounded away. 

"He's... a Ctarl... Ctarl." 

Aisha then slumped into unconsciousness. 

---------- 

"Gene! Look over there!" Jim said as he pointed toward a rooftop. The others had converged on an area that was close to where Aisha had run toward when the alarm sounded. They all gasped at the sight of Kojiro's tiger form as it let off a roar. 

"Whoa! It's even bigger than Aisha's transformed state!" Jim gasped as he and the others watched the beast gracefully leap down from its perch and began to dash away. 

However, the crew of the Outlaw Star could not pursue it as they realized that they had to go look for their comrade and help put out the fire. 

---------- 

Later... 

"Owie!" Aisha winced as Melfina wrapped a medicated bandage on her forehead. The rest of the group were gathered around her bed in the Outlaw Star. 

"So that guy you saw at the Verinda farm was really a Ctarl Ctarl?" Jim asked. 

"He had to be! No human could ever hurt me like that!" Aisha said with anger. "When I see him again I'm going to... ow, ow, ow!" 

Melfina shook her head as she gently pushed Aisha back onto the bed. "Now, now. You must rest and let your body heal up." 

"I'll be fine! Just give me a while and I'll be as good as new! And when I get out of bed, I'm going to make that guy pay! He cheated by using some kind of Tao spell on me!" 

"Tao spell?" Sazuka asked with interest. 

"He blasted me with some kind of energy from his hands! It must have been a Tao spell 'cause it really stung!" Aisha winced again as another stinging ache was felt in her chest. "Regular weapons don't have much effect on an immortal Ctarl Ctarl, but you guys know that Casters and Tao spells can hurt us pretty badly! _And he threw some pretty mean punches too._

"I don't know..." Sazuka said slowly. "He... didn't strike me as knowing any Tao magic." 

"Well whatever or whoever he is, he's our man and if we expect to collect that million wong, then we have to bring him down." Gene said. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, in orbit around Tiberius IV... 

"So this is where you think Kojiro is?" B-Ranma asked. 

T-Ranma nodded. "Yeah, this is the only planet that the transporter could have sent him to. Well, we'd better prepare to make a landing. Who knows what we'll encounter down there." 

End of part one. 

To be concluded in part two. 

Author's notes 

Well, what do you think of the first part of the first chapter of the side stories of the Great Crossover Crisis? Give me some more suggestions and ideas for future episodes. 


	2. Cat Fist Star: Part 2

**Crossover Crisis Side Story 1**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all the other characters mentioned in this story belong to someone else. I think that says it all. 

: Thoughts 

(* *): Computer responses 

B-Ranma: Fighting Blind (Ranma) 

T-Ranma: Ranmatech (Prototype) 

D-Ranma: Dragon Child (Draco) 

P-Ranma: Fist of the Pikachu (Trainer) 

Kojiro: Cat Fist Fury 

**Cat Fist Star **

Part 2 

Flashback... 

"Do you have to go?" Alex asked with sadness as Kojiro began packing his belongings, which only included some survival gear and supplies that he had obtained since he came to Tiberius IV. 

"I'm afraid so, Alex." Kojiro replied. "I have to move on, since there will be some people coming after me now, and I don't want you or your mother getting involved or hurt." 

"Can't you stay? Please?" Alex pled as he grabbed hold of the Cat Fist fighter's legs. In the short time since he had come to the Verinda farm, the boy had come see him as a kind of big brother. 

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Take good care of your mother for me." 

End of flashback... 

Kojiro had hated to leave like that, but ever since that encounter with Aisha Clan Clan, he had no choice but to vacate the premises. His identity was now known and he didn't want Alex and his mother involved. He had been striking in secret at the mining company that threatened to force them and the other farmers from their lands to mine the Dragonite underneath. However, such an excavation would ruin the remaining fertile areas on the planet. 

Kojiro sighed again as he continued to hike toward the nearby town. He figured that he had earned enough money from working at the farm to pay for a room at the inn for a week or so. He could continue to attack the Galaxy Mining Corporation, but now that they saw his face, he couldn't to attack with impunity. 

Kojiro continued to consider his options. Now that he no longer lived at the Verinda residence, he had to think about what to do to help Alex and the other farmers, if he could help them now. Those sneak attacks he had been doing on Galaxy had slowed it down, but not stopped it. Then there were also those strangers that Galaxy had hired to hunt him down. That Ctarl Ctarl girl had proven to be quite an opponent, and there were those others that he had to watch out for as well. 

His mind then began to wander as he thought about his counterparts, where they were and what they were doing. 

_I wonder what those other four versions of me are doing now?_

---------- 

Speaking of whom... 

"So where do we start looking for him?" Koga asked as he and his counterparts disembarked from the ship at the landing port near the Galaxy Corporation Mining Complex. Coincidentally, they were parked near the Outlaw Star. 

"Well, the first thing to do is to check in with the head of this mining facility." T-Ranma replied as they began walking toward the main office. "According to the reports, that huge monster cat has been specifically attacking this place for the past week or so. If it is our Felinar friend, then the people here should be able to give us the scoop on where he might be." 

"Why would Kojiro attack a mining corporation? Doesn't make any sense." Draco commented. 

"We don't know if it IS Kojiro." T-Ranma said. 

"Hmm, how many giant saber-toothed tigers do you know of?" Trainer asked. 

"Remember, we're on another planet in another universe. Saber-tooths may be a common sight. We'll know soon enough." Prototype remarked. 

---------- 

"If you're here for the bounty, then you four look-alikes have some competition." The head executive said as he briefed the Ranmas on the situation. "Yesterday, a group came in on that red grappler ship out there and they tell me that they're very close in finding that big cat that's been ripping up this facility." 

"Do you have any pictures of it?" 

"Yep. Last night, one of the outer perimeter scanners got our first image of that monster. I didn't believe the stories that the workers had told me, but once I saw it, I had to admit that it was one BIG cat!" He flipped a switch and a nearby monitor began showing some fuzzy images of a large black shape bounding toward the outside wall. The picture then cleared up as the east let off a roar before disappearing into the night. 

Draco, Prototype and Trainer narrowed their eyes as the technological Ranma leaned over to Koga and whispered to him. "That's our tiger all right." 

The CEO nodded as he switched off the monitor. "That first group of bounty hunters told me this morning that it might be a renegade Ctarl Ctarl." 

"Ctarl Ctarl?" Trainer asked. 

"It's a race of lycanthropes or metamorphs." T-Ranma supplied. 

"You know about them?" Draco inquired. 

T-Ranma nodded. "When we first 'arrived,' I read up on the races that inhabited the neighboring sectors." 

"Yeah, well anyway, if you want that one million wong, then you'd better hurry." The Galaxy executive said. "That first group promised to bring in that cat by today and they've GOT a Ctarl Ctarl named Aisha Clan Clan on their team. Ctarl Ctarl are a LOT stronger than humans and can change into those huge beasts! That big cat doesn't stand a chance!" 

"Don't be too sure about that." Prototype said quietly as he and the others left the office. 

---------- 

Once they were outside of the complex, the four began discussing among themselves. 

"So what now?" Draco asked. 

"First thing on the agenda is to get to Kojiro before those bounty hunters do. If we hear his side of the story, then maybe we can straighten out this situation." Prototype replied. 

"You think Kojiro is in danger if he fights with those bounty hunters?" The Pokémon trainer asked. 

"No." Koga said. "More like those bounty hunters are in danger if Kojiro fights with THEM." 

Prototype nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so. I've read up on the Ctarl Ctarl when we arrived in this universe. They're pretty similar to what Kojiro had told us about the Felinar and the lycanthropes of his world, but unlike the Ctarl Ctarl, Felinar fighters are more seasoned and are capable of KILLING even a supposedly immortal Ctarl Ctarl. Those lycanthropes may be tough, but they aren't totally invulnerable." 

Koga nodded. "I've been sparring with Kojiro and his Neko Ken fighting style is one of the most lethal and effective methods of combat ever. It is one of the few schools to rival even the Unseen Light. He's even more deadly in his cat form, but he's at his best in his hybrid form. His ki techniques aren't quite as refined as mine, but he's got huge stores of it and he CAN hurt even magical beings. His aura is combined with mystical energies, either from his experience at Jusenkyo or from his training from the goddess Bastet." 

"A goddess?" Trainer asked. 

"Yes, a goddess. Kojiro told me about his training." Koga replied. 

T-Ranma nodded in agreement. "I scanned those energies in him as well." 

"So it would be safer for everyone if we got to our Felinar friend first." Draco said. 

"Bingo." Prototype affirmed. "Those bounty hunters had better have some good life insurance if they find him before we do. They'll hunt him down like a cornered, wounded animal, and there's nothing more dangerous. Especially when he's capable of ripping through titanium armor." 

---------- 

Kojiro sat down in his rented room at the town inn, thinking about his next move. He knew that Galaxy had to be stopped, but what he could do now? He couldn't continue with his guerilla attacks on the mining facility and it would only be a matter of time before those bounty hunters caught up with him. It was at that moment that his sixth sense began to warn him that he was being watched. 

He got up and looked around, but could see nothing. 

---------- 

On an opposite roof, just outside the range of Kojrio's range of vision, Jim Hawkings was peering through a pair of high-powered binoculars. Behind him, Gene and the rest of the crew of the Outlaw Star stood by, with the exception of Melfina, who stayed behind in the ship. 

"That's him all right." The young boy said as he lowered the instrument from his eyes and turned to his comrades. They had visited the Verinda farm to question and/or capture Kojiro, but when they learned that he was gone, they tracked him down to the inn he was staying at. Now they were planning how to take the Cat Fist fighter down. 

"Just let me at him! I'll drag him to Galaxy and collect that million wong!" Aisha said as she flexed her muscles. 

"Oh sure you will." Gene said with some sarcasm. "And what makes you think that you won't have your tail handed to you again?" 

"Hmpf! He just caught me off guard, that's all! I'm ready for him this time!" The Ctarl Ctarl girl said as she gazed at the inn in which Kojiro was staying at. She had fully recovered from her bout with him the previous night. "He won't be able to use that Tao magic on me again after I've pounded him into the ground!" 

"Are you certain that it was a Tao spell that he used on you last night?" Sazuka asked. "And he doesn't LOOK like a Ctarl Ctarl either." 

"I'm telling you Suze, it couldn't have been anything else! HE HAS to be a Ctarl Ctarl or some other kind of shape-shifter! I SAW him transform!" 

"And I'm telling you again, not to call me Suze." The assassin said with irritation. 

"So what's the plan, Gene?" Jim asked. 

Starwind shrugged as he unholstered his Caster Gun and chambered a round. "I figure that a Number Seventeen Shell should do the job. One shot and we'll be able to take him back to Galaxy and collect that reward. All we have to do is to wait for him to leave that inn and make sure that no other innocent people get in the way. We'll take up positions around the area and tail him when he comes out. Simple really." He then cast a glare toward Aisha. "Try to control yourself Aisha when we face off against him. We don't need another animal rampaging in the streets." 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?!" 

---------- 

Kojiro became even more edgy. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. However, there were other pressing matters to attend to. Such as the fact that his stomach was rumbling. It had been some time since he had eaten and he could smell some enticing aromas coming from a nearby restaurant. He needed to eat. He had burned off a lot of calories the previous night and needed to build up his strength. The Felinar were similar to the Ctarl Ctarl in the fact that their bodies were hyper-metabolic and used up tremendous amounts of energy in combat. However, with their control over ki, Felinar possessed greater endurance and could engage in prolonged battles as well as multiple transformations. Kojiro's fight against White Claw was proof of that. 

However, Kojiro shared the same trait that three of his counterparts shared; the famous Saotome stomach. He needed food, and he needed it now! He thought about it for a long while, then decided to take the chance and venture outside. 

---------- 

On the outskirts of town, the blind Ranma led his counterparts as he used his extraordinary senses to track down the missing member of their team. 

"Are you sure he's here?" 

B-Ranma nodded. "As you guys know, my sense of smell is just as good as Kojiro's and I can tell by the imprints that his aura had left behind, that he's passed by here recently. The trail can't be more than half a day old. We're getting close." 

**_KABOOM! _**

The four Ranmas quickly gazed over to where the explosion occurred and then looked over to each other. 

"Call me crazy, but I think that we might find Kojiro over there." P-Ranma said as he gestured with a thumb in the direction of the disturbance. 

The three other Ranmas nodded as they all started running. 

---------- 

"I can't believe that you missed, Gene!" Jim exclaimed as they both ran down an alley after they quarry. 

"Hey, I didn't know that he could move that fast!" The bounty hunter replied as he loaded another Caster shell into his weapon. "Where's Aisha and Sazuka?" 

"They both split up to try and cut off that guy's escape." 

"Right!" Gene then cocked his gun and continued running. 

---------- 

Sazuka had her wooden blade held at the ready as she ran down another alley in search of the one who was worth one million wong, dead or alive. She was very interested in their prey and the way he moved. This was no ordinary opponent they were up against and she was curious as to see how her skills would compare to his. After seeing that display of skills the day before, she was anxious to see what he could really do. He might even prove to be one of the few men that could match her own abilities. 

What she didn't know, but was about to find out, was that Kojiro wasn't the only person who could match her. Just as she reached the middle of the alley, a figure dropped down from above and made a silent landing in front of her, blocking her way. 

The beautiful assassin stopped in her tracks and went into a ready pose with her weapon held out as she assessed the person in front of her. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. His build was lean, yet had a muscular frame. Not bulky like a weight-lifter's build, but more like a gymnast's. He had long black hair tied up in a loose ponytail and held out a five foot metal staff. He too was in a ready stance and she could tell that he wasn't some hired thug, but someone of exceptional skills. What caught her attention the most was his appearance and how similar he was to Kojiro. 

"You will not pass." B-Ranma said quietly as he twirled his staff in front of him. 

"I do not know who you are, but you would do well to stand aside. I have very important business to attend to." Sazuka emphasized her point with her weapon aimed at him. 

"Sorry, can't let you do that. That big cat you're after happens to be a good friend of mine. You want him, then you'll have to get by me." The Unseen Light fighter emphasized his point by pointing his weapon at her. 

Sazuka's eyes narrowed as she continued to assess her adversary. There was a long silence between them as they prepared to do battle. Sazuka was confident of her abilities and was certain that she could defeat this young one. That is... until the blind Ranma began powering up his aura. Now things got interesting. 

---------- 

Gene addressed the three look-alikes in front of him and Jim. "Hey pal, I don't know who you guys are, but we've got some really important things to do right now, so if you don't mind..." 

"Sorry, but we can't let you get our feline friend." Draco said as he made his katana, Crimson Fang appear. T-Ranma stepped forward. Behind them, P-Ranma, with Raiden on his shoulder, was already powering up. 

"This is as far as you go." Prototype stated as he causally made his CXC-1900 Sonic Blaster Rifle appear. 

Gene gritted his teeth as he clutched his Caster Gun. It seems that his usual luck was holding. 

---------- 

"I've been waiting for this chance!" Aisha said as she once again faced off against Kojiro in a dead-end alley. "This time I'm ready for you!" She then began to morph into her more bestial state. Her fingers elongated into claws, her form increased in muscle mass and a tail appeared at the small of her back. 

Kojiro's eyes narrowed as he let off a low growl and began focusing his own power. This time, he wasn't going to hold back as much. 

"Let's see if the little kitten can use her claws." 

The Cat Fist Fighter then shifted to his hybrid form. 

"YOWZA!" 

---------- 

"I am Twilight Sazuka." 

"I am Ranma of the Joketsuzoku." 

Introductions had been made and the battle began. 

Sazuka charged forward with her wooden sword and made a series of intricate slashes and thrusts that would have had Tatewaki Kuno on his knees and groveling. However, her opponent easily sensed each of the attacks and dodged every one of them. He also made a few countering moves of his own and the assassin had to push herself a bit to avoid the end of his staff. After trading a few dozen strikes in the span of a couple of heartbeats, the two leapt away from each other to get more fighting room. 

Ranma went into a modified crane stance with his staff held high as Sazuka stood in a standard pose with her weapon held out in front. 

"Very impressive." Sazuka allowed. She had used some of her more advanced sword techniques, and the teen had countered or dodged every one of them. "Your skills are very impressive for such a young man." 

"You're not too bad yourself." Ranma remarked. Her skills outstripped Kuno's kendo skills by light years and could probably give the Elders or his old mentor Koga a good workout. He could sense high ki control in her, but he could also sense a potential weakness in her fighting skills. A weakness that she shared with the so-called Blue Thunder. 

"You have the potential to become a great warrior, Ranma of the Joketsuzoku. If you wish to attain that potential, then you will stand aside..." Sazuka warned as she prepared to unleash a special technique. 

"I told you before, I will not let you pass." The blind fighter affirmed as he readied himself. "You want that tiger, then you will have to defeat me first!" 

"So be it." The swordswoman said as she lashed out with sword and caused a blast of wind to slice toward him like a battering ram. 

B-Ranma dodged the technique after his sixth sense warned him of the buildup of ki. The pressurized blast of air impacted hard on the alley wall behind him, causing it to crumble. He leapt high and let loose his own technique, making a storm of three dozen throwing stars hurtle down toward her. 

Sasuka's eyes widened as she barely got her Light Shield up to deflect the deadly projectiles. Where had that youth pulled out those shurikens? To her eyes, they seemed to have appeared out of thin air. After the last of the throwing stars rebounded off, she saw her opponent leaping down toward her with his staff thrust out. The end of the weapon hit hard against her Light Shield and she felt the circuits begin to heat up. She could feel that the teen was actually focusing his ki into his staff in the same manner that she did with her sword. The Light Shield began to overheat and she knew that it couldn't hold out forever. In the split-second before the protection device burned itself out, she dropped it and brought out her sword to counter B-Ranma's staff. 

However that was the moment in which B-Ranma suddenly split into two images. Sazuka's blade thrust into the space between the two Ranmas. Then the two became four. Then they became eight and then sixteen. The assassin then found herself being surrounded by multiple images of her adversary as they floated and started spinning around her in a wide circle. 

"What the...?" 

"Behold the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique!" B-Ranma exclaimed from within the illusion. 

Sazuka looked form one image to another as they spun about her. She then closed her eyes and stood in concentration. "Avery nice trick, but you shall not defeat me with such a simple illusion!" 

B-Ranma smiled as he sensed how she was concentrating her inner energies. _That's right. Just keep concentrating all your power in one move!_

It was at that Sazuka lashed out with her sword at the REAL Ranma, causing the other images of himself to disappear. In the nanosecond before the blade touched him, he swerved to his right and let the sword pass under his right arm. He winced as the ki-enhanced blade ripped his shirt and slashed his side, but at that instant, he brought his arm down and trapped her weapon under it while dropping his own staff. With his left hand, he lashed out while leaning back, pulling Sazuka forward. His left index finger jabbed a nerve cluster near one of Sazuka's wrists, causing the hand to open up reflexively. He then sent a kick to her stomach, driving her back and causing her to lose her grip on her weapon. Living with the Amazons for eight years had taught the sightless martial artist to get over his reluctance to hit females. 

_You're mine now!_

Before Sazuka could react, B-Ranma lashed forward with blurring motions. 

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" 

Sazuka felt dozens of jabs to her chest, arms, legs and abdomen, then suddenly felt her entire body lock into stiffness. She then heard her sword clatter to the pavement and felt two fingers pressed against either side of her neck. B-Ranma now stood behind his paralyzed foe with both of his index fingers positioned on some very special areas on her neck. 

"You lose." 

Sazuka gasped as she heard those words. "No...I can't have... lost! Not again!" 

"Face it, you lost." B-Ranma said simply. "The shiatsu technique I used on you will keep all of your voluntary skeletal muscles rigid for thirty minutes. A very effective attack don't you think? And my fingers are now positioned on two very important power points. If I apply the right amount pressure, it will cause your medulla oblongata to cease working. I happen to have extensive medical training. If I use this lethal technique, you can kiss all of your vital autonomic functions goodbye. Breathing, heartbeat and circulatory flow will stop in an instant! It's not a very pleasant way to join your ancestors." 

"How could you have...?" 

"Easy." B-Ranma replied as he removed his fingers from her neck and stepped away from her. He winced as he held his injured side while bending down to pick up his weapon. "Your techniques are very impressive, but you rely too much on your weapon. Take the sword away and you are put at a serious disadvantage. Your swordsmanship is excellent, but you leave no room for the unexpected. I used that illusion technique to force you into a position in which I could disarm you. You really should learn to rely on yourself, for a weapon is no more than a mere tool." 

He then began concentrating his energies and began taking slow measured breaths as he invoked a healing technique. The wound on his side then closed up before Sazuka's astonished eyes. 

"You're... a Tao Master?" 

B-Ranma then shook his head as he turned around and walked away from his still-paralyzed opponent. "I'm not much of a magic user, but I do know a few tricks." _Thank you, Sylphiel. That healing spell comes in handy._ "Until we meet again, Twilight Sazuka." 

---------- 

"Look out Gene!" Jim shouted as he and his partner dove for cover. T-Ranma was laying down a withering barrage, forcing the two to take shelter behind a nearby trash bin. 

"Where does this guy GET his weapons?!" Gene exclaimed as he ducked to avoid a volley of armor-piercing shells. _Doesn't this guy ever run out of ammo?!_ He had barely gotten off a few shots with his gun, when the technological Ranma opened up with his Sonic Blaster rifle, then began switching between different weaponry to keep his opponent pinned down and guessing. P-Ranma and Draco were also launching ki blasts and electrical attacks. Gene and his partner thought that they were up against a couple of Tao magic users as well. 

"Gene! You're going to have to try the Caster!" 

Gene winced. He hated to use his most powerful weapon since he only had a limited number of shells and those things were expensive. He had already wasted one when Kojiro got away. However, there seemed to be no alternative. T-Ranma wasn't letting up the barrage and the weapons he was using were far more advanced than any he had seen before. He loaded his weapon with a Number Twelve round and then waited for a chance to fire it. He then popped up and fired the weapon. The spell contained within the shell lanced out toward the technological Ranma. 

However, the shot would never reach him. Draco simply intercepted the blast with the flat of his mystic blade. Crimson Fang easily dispersed the attack as it had been forged in the fires of the Dragon World. P-Ranma and Raiden then fired off a volley of ki blasts and electric bolts to force Gene to duck back down. 

"Damn it!" Gene gritted as he loaded a Number Ten shell into his Caster. "Looks like they've got a couple of Tao Masters with them!" 

"Why not try those Number Nines?" Gene asked as he furiously worked at his laptop, trying to determine any weak points to their foes. 

"Those things suck the life out of the user! They really HURT!" Gene fired off his weapon, but once again, the blast was deflected by D-Ranma's katana. 

P-Ranma saw that they were wasting time and took out a Pokéball. He tossed it over their opponent's head and waited for it to release his ally. The device popped open and out came his Golduck. 

"SEA STORM! DISABLE!" 

The evolved form of a Psyduck nodded as he focused his mental powers on their adversaries. The two found themselves paralyzed as their bodies became stiff like statues. 

"What the...?" 

"Gene, I can't move!" 

"NOW, USE CONFUSION!" 

Gene and Jim were levitated into the air and then were sent flying toward each other. Their heads knocked against each other and the two fell to the ground unconscious. The Golduck then struck a victory pose and gave his master a thumbs up as Trainer held out his Pokéball. 

"Good work Sea Storm. Return!" 

After collecting his Pokémon, he gestured to his counterparts to continue their search for Kojiro. The others nodded as they ran off to find their missing comrade. 

---------- 

Kojiro was bit nervous as he saw the strange look that Aisha was giving him. He would much rather have her fighting him to the death. Once he had triggered his transformation to his hybrid form, the pheromones that his new form gave off were having quite an effect on the Ctarl Ctarl female. 

In her more bestial state, Aisha's sense of smell and more primitive instincts were heightened and when she got a good whiff of those pheromones... 

"ROWR!" 

"GO AWAY!" 

---------- 

The four other Ranmas heard Kojiro's shout and ran toward the sound. They almost collided into their companion as he was frantically trying to escape from his pursuer. He was still in his hybrid form. 

"Kojiro! Where have you..." Draco began. 

"Guys! Am I glad to see you!" 

"We've been looking all over the galaxy for you and..." T-Ranma said but the Cat Fist Fighter cut him off. 

"Never mind! I'll explain everything later! Prototype! Get us out of here with that transporter of yours!" 

"Huh? But...?" 

"Hurry! Do it now!" 

T-Ranma was about to ask further, but then picked up someone approaching their location. Seeing that they had found their counterpart, it wasn't necessary to stick around any longer. 

_Computer, activate transporter and beam us back to the ship. _

(*Affirmative. *) 

The five Ranmas winked out, just as Aisha came onto the scene and looked around. 

"Mrowr... now where did that hunky Ctarl Ctarl go?" 

---------- 

Some time later... 

"So that's the whole story." Kojiro finished as he took a sip of tea inside T-Ranma's ship. 

"So that's why you've been attacking the Galaxy Mining complex? To keep them from forcing those farmers off their land?" T-Ranma asked. 

The Neko Ken martial artist nodded as he took another sip of tea. "That's right. Alex and his mother had been real good to me when I first came here. If those miners dig up the Dragonite underneath their property and all the others, then the remaining lands would become unsuitable for farming. If that happens..." 

"Then you can kiss this planet goodbye for colonization." T-Ranma finished. "I made a geological scan of this world and you're right. Without fertile lands, this planet would become a barren wasteland. All the previous excavations have taxed this planet's natural resources to its limit in their search for Dragonite." 

"Yeah, and since Alex's family and all the other farmers are on top of the largest vein of Dragonite on this world, Galaxy has been trying to strong-arm them into selling their properties. A couple of days after I arrived here, a couple of Galaxy's thugs came in and tried to blow up their equipment and farming supplies." 

"And that's when the demon tiger first showed up, eh?" Draco said with a knowing smile. 

Kojiro nodded as he replied. " I've been secretly making nightly attacks and tying up their operations, but now that I've been identified..." It was at that moment that he realized something and his face went pale. "Oh no! I just thought of something." 

"What is it?" Koga asked. 

"If I'm not there, then there's no one to stop Galaxy from forcing Alex's family and the other farmers off their land!" 

"Well then... I guess it's up to us to stop them." B-Ranma said without hesitation. 

"You mean, you guys are going to help me?" Kojiro asked. "You believe me?" 

"I have no reason not to." The Unseen Light fighter said as he shrugged. "Remember, that I can sense when someone is telling me an untruth. Though I don't agree with your views on the Amazons, and you're a little on the wild side, I have also known you as an honest person and will do what needs to be done." 

T-Ranma nodded after his bio-scanners had analyzed Kojiro's voice stress, heart rate and breathing. He then gestured to a nearby monitor. "I'm inclined to agree with our visually-challenged friend. Besides, there WAS something odd about Galaxy that prompted me to do some research after Ranma mentioned it to me. I had my ship's computers hack into the company's files while we were in town and they found some very interesting facts." 

"Like what?" Trainer inquired. 

"Like the fact that Galaxy had some dealings with some shady characters, especially during recent times with the Kei Pirates." 

"The Kei Pirates?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, and they have been frequenting this sector for some time now. The authorities in this area have been giving them a hard time and if they get their hands on a large amount of something like Dragonite, that could tip the balance in their favor. And this sector is strategically located near several other very important systems which are heavily involved in shipping, arms and research development. If the Kei Pirates were to get a foothold in this sector, then they could dominate the surrounding planetary systems. That could spell bad news for everyone else." 

"So it's really important to keep Galaxy from getting at that Dragonite." Draco concluded. 

"Very important." T-Ranma affirmed as he began powering up his ship's engines. "We'd better get to those farmers before Galaxy does." 

"What about that group of bounty hunters we ran into?" Trainer asked as he and the others strapped into their seats. 

"We'll deal with them if we meet up with them again, which I'm pretty sure we will." T-Ranma replied as his ship took off for the farmlands. 

---------- 

A few minutes later, at the farm where Kojiro had stayed in... 

"No! You can't!" Alex's mother said as she pushed her son behind her. With the beleaguered family were the other farmers and landowners. In front of them were the bulldozers, demolition teams and hired thugs of the Galaxy Mining Corporation. Tension was rising between the two sides and it was about to erupt into violence. Unfortunately, the farmers were only armed with pitchforks, hoes and other agricultural implements, as well as some small arms. The Galaxy men were armed with high-tech weapons, heavy machinery and outnumbered the defenders two to one. Furthermore, they had no qualms about causing serious injury or even death to their opponents. They had nothing to fear now that the monster tiger was gone. 

"Last chance, people." The CEO addressed the farmers with a cruel edge to his voice. "Now we've been nice so far and have made several generous offers for your lands. More than three times than what they are worth. Now why don't you all be sensible and...?" 

"You don't fool us!" Alex's mother spat back. "We know that there's a huge deposit of Dragonite under these lands, but we're not going to be forced off our property! If you mine these areas, then all the usable farm lands will be ruined! This planet will become a wasteland! The towns need the farms to survive on!" 

"Come now." The CEO said as he made one last attempt to sway Alicia and the others. "You could all end up very well off from this. With the money that we're offering, you can buy anything that you could ever want!" 

"What good is a pile of wong on a ruined planet?" Alicia countered. "We don't need your money! The farms and the lands have provided for the people for generations! Our ancestors came to this world to build a new life here! They had to work hard and sacrifice a great deal to cultivate the lands and make it fertile enough for farming! We were just fine doing without any outside help, and we certainly didn't need some big mining company coming in and destroying what took our forefathers decades to create!" 

The crowds behind Alicia all cheered and shouted out their support. They were not going to be intimidated. They were willing to die to protect what was theirs. However, it seemed that it was going to come to just that situation. 

The CEO shrugged as he gestured to his men to prepare to attack. "Oh well. I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this. However, I happen to have made some major investments on this world and I am not going to let a bunch of dirt farmers stop me now. If you won't leave peacefully, then we're going to have to do this the hard way." 

He turned to the hooded woman who was standing behind him and addressed her. "Tell your employers to bring in their ships to receive their Dragonite. It shouldn't take more than an hour to clear this planet of these vermin!" 

The woman nodded as she took out a small signaling device from her robes and tapped in a coded message. 

The executive then nodded to his men and was about to give the order to open fire when suddenly a huge gust of wind was swept up as T-Ranma's ship zoomed overhead. Everyone on the ground looked up as they saw the cruiser come to a stop several dozens of feet above their heads. Then one of the hatches opened up and they saw someone leap out of the ship and hurtle down toward the ground. Four more figures leapt our after the first person and that was when they saw the first jumper begin to shift his form. A huge roar was heard and Kojiro landed on the ground as cats usually did, on all four feet. 

The workers and hired goons all panicked and scrambled back a bit as they got their first look at the monster tiger of Tiberius IV in broad daylight. Then the other four Ranmas landed beside their Felinar ally and took battle stances. T-Ranma had twin concussion rifles held up, along with shoulder-mounted particle blasters. Draco's sword Crimson Fang flashed in the sunlight. Beside him, B-Ranma's staff also glinted as the blind fighter took up a ready position. Trainer stood on the other side with battle aura flashing and one hand on his belt of Pokéballs. Raiden stood beside him near his feet and charged up his electric cheek pouches. The five interdimensional Ranmas stood poised and ready between the farmers and the Galaxy mining corporation. 

The CEO glared at the five with an irritated expression. "What are you doing here with that monster?! I thought I hired you to hunt that thing!" 

"I don't remember agreeing to any such deal." Prototype then turned to the others. "How about you guys?" 

"Nope." Draco replied. 

"Can't recall such a thing." B-Ranma said. 

"No." Trainer said. 

"Pika!" Raiden affirmed. 

Kojiro let off a menacing growl. 

T-Ranma nodded as he addressed the CEO once more. "I did some background checking on your operations in this system. We know all about your little scheme to give the Dragonite to the Kei Pirates. If they get a hold of the Dragonite deposits here, they'll be able to overrun the local law-enforcement here and take over this sector. Tiberius IV would become a wasteland after you've mined out those last deposits. The planet would become unsuitable for colonization, but it would still be a good base of operations for the Kei Pirates to invade this sector!" 

The farmers, including the Verinda family gasped in horror at the true purpose behind Galaxy's actions. 

The technological Ranma nodded as he continued. "Right now, this planet and the surrounding areas are considered neutral territory between the Kei Pirates and their rivals. Because of the local law enforcement had been keeping them under control, and that the planet was primarily an agricultural world, they had no real reason to bother with Tiberius IV. That is, until the survey team of the Galaxy Mining Corporation discovered that the planet had huge deposits of high-density, naturally-occurring Dragonite. The Kei Pirates want that, but since the planet belongs to the inhabitants, Galaxy couldn't mine this place legally." 

"So that's why they've been trying to force us to sell our lands?" Alicia exclaimed. 

"Right. But you people knew that Dragonite mining would ruin the fragile ecosystem of this world. All of the farmlands would be rendered useless after Galaxy had dug up every last fragment of Dragonite here." He glared back at the greedy CEO. "But that doesn't matter to you, now does it? You don't care if the Kei Pirates were to overrun this sector and that the neighboring systems would be put into jeopardy if they do!" 

The executive snorted and nodded. "That's right. I don't care about that. This is strictly business. The Kei Pirates happen to be my best customers at present and they are willing to pay a great deal of money to get the high-quality Dragonite that's beneath us. I've invested far too much to be stopped now by an overgrown pussycat, some interloping bounty hunters and a bunch of dirt farmers. In any case, there's nothing that the four of you and that monster can do." 

"Make that five of us." Trainer stated. 

At that moment, the saber-toothed tiger let off another roar and shifted back into his human form. 

"Kojiro!' Alex piped up as he saw his friend. "Wow! You really ARE a Ctarl Ctarl!" 

The Cat Fist fighter smiled at the boy and took a stance. "Well not really, but I'm with the others." He then growled at the head of Galaxy as he shifted to his hybrid form. "I'm not going to let you hurt these people or steal their lands!" 

The CEO's eyes widened as he saw the person who had been harassing his company for over a week, but then sneered at him. "So, you're the one who had been costing me so much time and money. Well, killing you here saves me the trouble of paying off those bounty hunters. Not that I intended to pay them that million wong anyway. When the Kei Pirates arrive to collect their shipment of Dragonite, I was planning to have them eliminate that lot. It seems that the crew of the Outlaw Star is very high on their wanted lists." 

"Just like a rotten snake to go back on his word." Draco stated. 

---------- 

On a nearby ridge, Gene and his party were in a state of shock. They had just arrived at the place to catch the entire exchange between Galaxy and the five Ranmas. Jim had set up his laptop with a listening antenna and amplified the conversation. 

"Did you hear that Gene?" The boy said. "That lousy rat was going to double-cross us! He wasn't going to pay us that million wong!" 

"Yeah, and now we know why this sector is so important to Galaxy. They were planning to sell out the planet to the Kei Pirates. It looks like those guys were right in protecting that Ctarl Ctarl. Guess he wasn't a renegade, eh Aisha?" Gene turned to address the Ctarl Ctarl and was surprised to see the catwoman with a starry look on her face. "Aisha? What's the matter with you?" 

Aisha said nothing as she continued to drool at the sight of Kojiro's hydrid form and thoughts of what yummy things she could with that sexy Felinar. 

Sazuka was also silent as she gazed at B-Ranma. 

---------- 

"Enough talk!" The CEO then signaled to attack. "Kill them all!" 

At that instant, T-Ranma took out a small device that resembled a floppy disk and tossed it behind him. The device landed in front of the farmers and projected a shaft of light, which immediately expanded into a dome of energy. The force-field began protecting the civilians as shots from pulse rifles and laser pistols began firing from the Galaxy men. At that moment, the five Ranmas exploded into action. 

---------- 

"I never saw a Light Shield like that one before." Gene remarked as soon as the energy dome appeared. 

"It's more advanced that the latest military models." Jim said as he used his computer to analyze the protective field. "I can't determine its main power source or wavelength. It's absorbing energy and projectile shots like they were nothing." The boy then looked up and saw that two of their team were gone. "Hey, where did Aisha and Sazuka go?" 

"I can guess, Jim. Come on!" Gene Starwind then brought out his gun and ran down the ridge, followed by his partner. 

---------- 

B-Ranma easily dodged the shots being fired into his direction as he closed in on a group from the right. Using his staff to deflect incoming blasts, the blind fighter launched himself into a sidekick, plowing into two of his opponents and knocking them back. He then pivoted on one foot to take out a third and drove one end of his weapon into the gut of a fourth. Just as he took out another three more with his staff, he sensed the approach of three more coming in from behind to bushwack him. However, he also sensed someone coming in from behind them! 

**_WHACK! THUMP! WHAM! _**

The three men fell facefirst onto the ground as Twilight Sazuka stood with her sword held out. 

The Unseen Light Fighter tensed up as he recognized his unexpected ally. The assassin smiled back at him and said, "Consider that as a show of respect between true warriors. A small favor if you will." 

It was at that moment that she heard a sound and a whoosh of air behind her. However, a nanosecond later she head another series of sounds. 

**_FFFFFT! THUNK! CLANG! _**

Sazuka then turned around and saw that a military techno-tiger had tried to get her from behind. However, the machine was now twitching on the ground and throwing off sparks. It had a throwing spike embedded in its steel cranium which had pierced its main CPU. She turned back to a smiling bind Ranma. 

"Favor returned." 

---------- 

T-Ranma wasted no time in blasting away at his opponents. For the most part, the men that the Galaxy executive had hired began running off as soon as the technological martial artist opened fire with incredible accuracy. Men found their weapons being shot out of their hands and got the message that Prototype could have easily have aimed for THEM instead of their guns. The heavy machinery that they had brought with them were also easy targets as the intergalactic troubleshooter blew them away. 

As Prototype continued to blast away, he began hearing gunshots off to one side and glanced in that direction. He nodded as he saw Gene Starwind joining in the fight and firing his own weapon. Knowing that they were no longer enemies, he started concentrating his fire to give support to the captain of the Outlaw Star. 

---------- 

Aisha Clan Clan let off a roar as she transformed into her more bestial form. At the same moment, five techno-tigers came at her. The Ctarl Ctarl readied her claws to do battle, but that was when a black shape suddenly blurred in front of her and she saw several flashes of light. 

"RIP CLAW BARRAGE!" 

In less than a heartbeat, the machines fell apart into scrap metal before they completed their charge. Aisha was left speechless as she saw Kojiro in all of his hybrid glory. She then saw something large coming right at them. One of the Galaxy men had commandeered a large drilling machine and was driving it straight toward them. 

However, just as Aisha cried out, Kojiro charged at the huge industrial vehicle. He easily dodged the large drill module and delivered a powerful slash at the tip. 

"RIP CLAW SLASH!" 

The point had been a reinforced, alloy composite, but it was sliced off like parchment. Then the Cat Fist fighter grasped the end and began pushing back, digging his feet into the ground. The vehicle tried to move forward, but the Felinar kept pushing back with increasing force. The classic confrontation between irresistible force and immovable object took place, but the Neko Ken martial artist wouldn't budge. A minute later the machine's engine overheated and shut down, then the driver gasped as Kojiro braced himself against the machine and began straining to lift the twenty-ton monster. Amazingly, the machine shuddered and then rose off the ground. The driver decided to bail out as the driller was held aloft. In his hybrid form, Kojiro superhuman strength was more than five times greater than in his enhanced human body. Then he slammed the vehicle back down on the ground before upending it. He delivered a series of slashes to the broken digger to finish it off, reducing it into a heap of scrap iron. 

Aisha could only give off low wolf whistle. 

---------- 

Gene smiled as he took out another of Galaxy's thugs, but then felt a cold, foreboding presence behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw who was standing there. 

"You! I thought you were dead!" 

The hooded woman smiled at Gene and replied to him. "Ah yes. So we meet again Gene Starwind. And as handsome as ever. I don't believe that I properly introduced myself when we were both at the Galactic Leyline. I am Han Moshe, formally of the Antan Seven." 

"I remember you." Gene gritted his teeth as he loaded his Caster Gun with a Number Nine Shell. "But I thought that..." 

"That shell you fired at me was quite an experience." The assassin cut him off. "An experience that I do not care to repeat. You took me by surprise and I went through a world of pain in which the likes you couldn't possibly imagine!" Han Moshe's voice became a bit bitter as she recalled the experience. "I would have been better off dead, but thanks to the energies of the Galactic Leyline, I was able to eventually escape from that spell! Now you shall suffer even greater agony before you die!" 

She then began chanting as she held up a fan in front of her. Gene wasted no time and fired off the Number Nine. At that moment, the woman let loose with a ball of mystic energy which impacted against Gene's blast. The bounty hunter felt an intense pain as the spell began stripping him of some of his life force. However, unlike the last time, Han Moshe did not get sucked into the spell as the two attacks canceled each other out. 

Gene gasped in pain as he saw that his foe had not been defeated. In fact she was laughing at him. 

"Surprised Gene Starwind? I have grown more powerful since we last met, and my experience at the Galactic Leyline had taught me how to evade such spells that you had used. You will have to do much better than that!" 

Gene gritted his teeth as he loaded a Number Six Shell. His hands were trembling a bit and he was still feeling a lot of pain. 

Han Moshe smiled as she saw him take aim. "Ah, resorting to a Number Six are we? And just how long will your life force hold out after you fire it?" She then began chanting again, building up a greater amount of mystic energy to counter Gene's next shot. 

However, just as he was about to pull the trigger, his gun was snatched out of his hand. Gene looked over and saw Draco standing with his katana in one hand and his Caster in the other. 

"Hey! Give that back!" 

"Take a rest, friend. I'll handle her." D-Ranma assured as he put himself between Gene and the former Antan Seven member. He then addressed the hooded woman. "Take your best shot!" 

"Fool! I don't know who you are, but you will die with him!" She then released a massive blast of energy that resembled a ghostlike shape of a dragon. 

However, Draco simply shrugged as he held up a hand. 

"DRAGON WINDFIRE!" 

The combined elemental fire and wind magic formed a torrent of flames and swept up a hurricane blast of compressed air like a battering ram. Han Moshe's blast was canceled out as she felt herself driven back from the pneumonic pressure of the wind attack. At that moment, Draco rushed forward with his sword at the ready. With one clean stroke, his blade sliced through her very being. However, the sword did not draw blood, but caused a flash of light which made the woman disappear. Han Moshe let off one final scream before she vanished from sight. 

Gene could only stare in amazement. "What the...? What happened?" 

Draco simply shrugged as he placed his sword back into its scabbard. "I placed a spell of banishment on my sword to turn her own mystical energies back on herself. She got shunted to wherever she was the last time, which to me looks like some kind of Limbo." 

Gene smiled. "I get it. But now without the Galactic Leyline, she's permanently trapped there." 

---------- 

The CEO saw that the battle was a losing one as his forces were steadily being picked off. Not only was that first band of bounty hunters turning against him, but those five strangers were systematically destroying all of his other forces. One of them was letting loose some strange creatures that were shocking, freezing, dousing, pounding or burning his men. The others were reducing all of his machines to junk and the farmers were still being protected by that force-field. He decided that it was time to leave and ran for his car. However, just as he came within fifty feet of it, a missile from T-Ranma's launcher came down and caused the car to go up into flames. He then turned and saw that the five Ranmas had just finished with mopping up with the rest of his forces and were now approaching him. 

"You haven't won yet!" The CEO sneered as T-Ranma grabbed him by the front of his vest and hoisted him off the ground with on hand. 

"What you talking about?" Trainer asked as he stroked his Pikachu's ears as the electric mouse was perched on his shoulder. He had already recalled his other Pokémon. "All of your goons are either unconscious or deserted you. You don't have any more muscle left." 

"That's what you think!" The executive stated. "You may have beaten all of my men, but when the Kei Pirates arrive, they'll blow you and everyone else off the surface of this planet!" 

"The Kei Pirates?" Prototype repeated. At that moment, Gene and the rest of his crew joined the others. Then Jim got a message on his laptop. He opened it up and gasped as he received the data from Gillium II. Ever since they had arrived, the Outlaw Star had been patched into the surveillance satellites that orbit the planet. thereby increasing the range of their scanners. 

"Gene! He's right! Melfina and Gillum have just picked up a lot of ships on the long-range scanners, heading toward this planet! He must have contacted them! ETA is around twenty minutes!" 

Gene winced as he saw the readout. At the same time, T-Ranma also received confirmation from his own ship. 

(*Confirmed. Scanners indicate multiple spacecraft heading toward this sector. Approaching forces number at twenty ships, all identified as grapple-type Kei Pirate ships.*) 

Both T-Ranma and Gene's eyes met as they considered their options. Though they had initially met as enemies, they now stood together against a common foe. They both nodded and ran toward their ships, leaving the CEO in the custody of the farmers. 

---------- 

Ten minutes later, both ships were now breaking free of the planet's gravity and were streaking off to meet with the Kei Pirates. Aboard the Outlaw Star, Gene was at his position at the grappler arm controls. Behind him, Melfina stood naked within the suspension pod as she computed all the navigational data. Sazuka and Aisha were at their positions on either side of Starwind while Jim sat in front of him. 

Gene flipped the retinal sensor in front of his right eye. "Prepare for Grappler Combat! Jim, scatter the camera pods now!" 

---------- 

Aboard T-Ranma's ship. the technological martial artist was also preparing for space combat. Though the Kei Pirate ships didn't really pose much of a threat to him. After all, he had gone up against armadas that could blow away planets! He could simply tell the targeting computer to take them all out with the particle cannons and auto guns. However, he thought that when in Rome, do as the inhabitants do. He decided that this was the perfect opportunity to give the new enhancements a workout. 

"Prepare for Grappler Combat." Prototype said. 

Kojiro then tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Prototype! Mind if I give this Grappler Combat thing a go?" 

T-Ranma shrugged. Kojiro was probably the best suited for this kind of operation. His close-quarters fighting skills would be an asset. "Okay. Kojiro, you'll take care of the grappler arms and the weapons. Ranma, you'll be in charge of navigation and the sensors. I'll take care of steering. Draco and Trainer, you'll both be handling the other weapon systems not involved with the grappler arms." 

The other Ranmas nodded as they took their positions. T-Ranma then flipped the switch which activated the ship's new grappler arms and armaments. The liquid metal arms then took shape and the ends became pointed, forming claw-like appendages which mimicked Kojiro's own claws, which suited him just fine. Ki energy flowed into the arms as Prototype mentally commanded the systems to patch into the Cat Fist fighter's inner power. 

--------- 

"Gene! Look at that!" Jim gestured to the monitor at T-Ranma's craft. 

"Whoa! That ship has grappler arms too! Never saw that kind of design though." 

"The grappler arms of that ship does not conform to any known design." Gillium announced. "I cannot identify what materials they are made of and... that will have to wait. Enemy contacts will arrive in less than thirty seconds and... alert! Enemy has launched multiple missiles! 

"Launching anti-...." 

Before Jim could complete his sentence, T-Ranma's ship then suddenly accelerated forward and cupped its grappler hands together. A ball of light appeared in front of the palms as the crew of the Outlaw Star watched in awe. 

--------- 

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!" 

The ki projectile, amplified by the ship's systems blasted forth and struck the first of the missiles, causing them to detonate. At the same time, Trainer and Draco fired several dozen autocannon rounds and laser bolts to take out the remaining missiles. The craft then maneuvered with incredible agility as Kojiro brought his Neko Ken-style Grappler Combat moves to bear. 

One pirate didn't know what hit him as he suddenly found that his grappler arms had been severed when that strange craft flashed. A second later, his entire ship suddenly split in two and exploded. Two more pirates shared the same fate as T-Ranma's ship passed by them. First their weapons were shredded like newspaper, and then their ships followed suit, exploding moments later after they fell apart. 

---------- 

"Look at that Gene! He's not even using any grappler weapons! He's cutting them up like they were nothing!" 

Gene was rendered speechless as he watched T-Ranma's ship execute an extreme turn and cut apart two more Kei Pirate ships. In less than thirty seconds, the number had been whittled down from twenty to fifteen ships. 

However, Gene was shaken out of his stupor when a couple of Pirate ships decided to charge them. Though he did not have the slashing and ki abilities of his ally, he was no slouch when it came to manipulator arms. 

The Kei Pirates soon found that out the hard way when the Outlaw Star took out its grappler weapons and began returning fire. Twenty seconds later, the two pirate craft became drifting wreckages. 

--------- 

Kojiro let off a roar as his grappler arms slashed open another pirate ship and then charged at a trio that were coming at the five o'clock position.. The center ship let loose with a barrage of missiles while the other two took out huge hand-to-hand combat weapons with blades. However, Kojiro was undeterred as he focused his ki once again. Unlike other Grappler Ships, the controls to his manipulator arms were cybernetically liked to his nervous system and could duplicate his claw techniques. 

The missiles were disposed of as Kojiro employed his Tiger Claw Frenzy technique to slice each one in half, separating the warheads from their engines. Just as the two outer ships brought their bladed weapons up, they were cut apart with two Rip Claw Slashes. The middle ship tried to evade, but one of Prototype's grappler arms dug its claws into the hull and the smaller arms came out to take control of the pirate's main systems. Kojiro then aimed the front of his captive's ship at the other pirates and fired off the remaining stores of missiles and ammunition. Four more pirate ships were blasted into oblivion before Kojiro causally tossed aside the ship he had captured into a nearby asteroid. The number of pirate ships were now down to five. 

---------- 

Gene couldn't believe the ferocity and skill that Kojiro was displaying. Just as Gene polished off his third kill of the day he spotted the remaining four foes.. However, as he charged at another of the enemy, he found out that his Grappler Gun was empty. 

"Jim! I need the spare gun!" 

"I'm sorry Gene! We don't have a spare! We used up the spare on our last job!" 

However, Prototype was there to led a helping hand as he guided his ship toward where the Outlaw Star was dodging enemy fire. He temporarily took control of one of the grappler arms of his craft and made a heavy particle cannon appear. He then tapped the communicator switch. 

"Hey Starwind! Catch!" 

Gene smiled as Prototype tossed him the weapon. The Outlaw Star grabbed hold of the huge cannon with both arms and brought the muzzle to bear on the attacking pirates. The ship bucked a bit at the recoil as Gene fired the weapon. A huge beam of orange-white light blasted forth and caught two of the pirate ship, causing them to explode like miniature supernovas. 

"Whoa! This gun's got quite a kickback!" 

---------- 

The remaining two pirate ships decided to beat a hasty retreat as they saw that they were clearly outclassed. However, Kojiro wasn't about to let them get away scot free and decided to give them an extra special farewell present. He focused his power into the ship's systems, which caused the entire craft to glow with power. 

On the Outlaw Star, the crew watched in awe as they saw T-Ranma's ship become surrounded with a dark energy and was then obscured from sight within that aura. Suddenly it accelerated forward after the two fleeing pirate craft like some huge black comet. Then the comet began to take shape and Aisha gasped as she saw what it was forming. A shadowy outline of Kojiro's tiger form shaped itself around the ship as it blazed toward its targets. Within the craft, Kojiro shouted out his most powerful move. 

"CAT FIST FURY!" 

---------- 

The pirates had no time to scream as the huge black shape overtook them and blew them into the Great Beyond. The shadow form of the tiger made one complete pass over the exploding ships before beginning to fade away. T-Ranma's ship became visible again as the energies which had surrounded it dispersed. 

Inside the cockpit, Kojiro was panting a bit after expending so much energy. However, he took a series of calming breaths before signaling back to Prototype to take control of the ship again. 

On the outside, the grappler arms began melding back with the ship again, and at the same time, the particle cannon in the Outlaw Star's arms also faded back into its storage area in subspace. 

Aisha could only say one thing. 

"ROWR, ROWR!" 

---------- 

Epilogue... 

"For the last time, Aisha! I AM NOT A CTARL CTARL!" 

Aisha was still trying to snuggle up to Kojiro as he and the other Ranmas were preparing to leave this universe. Both the Outlaw Star and T-Ranma's craft were parked on the launching bay of Tiberius IV as they were bidding their last goodbyes. 

Nearby, B-Ranma had finished tracing Sazuka's face with his fingertips. 

"I still can't believe it that I was beaten by a blind person!" Sazuka remarked as she shook hands with the Amazon male. 

B-Ranma shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether one can see with one's eyes. It being able to see with one's mind and heart that really counts. It has been a pleasure Twilight Sazuka." 

"Are you certain that you cannot stay a while longer? I'd like to know more about this Unseen Light and these special Amazon techniques. It isn't very often that I encounter someone like you." 

"I'm honored that you think of me in such high regard, but no. We must get going now. Though we may never meet again, I wish you and your friends good luck. Stay sharp." 

B-Ranma and Sazuka bowed to each other. 

Meanwhile, T-Ranma and the others were waiting for Kojiro as the technological Ranma finished giving Gene and his party the recap. 

"Well that's it. The Galaxy Corporation has arrested by the local authorities and this planet won't have to worry about any more people coming to mine the Dragonite." 

"What do you mean?" Gene asked. 

"Well, I used my ship's technology to inactivate all the remaining deposits of Dragonite, making it worthless and without harming the ecosystem of this planet. Without Dragonite, the Kei Pirates won't have any reason to come back to this world." 

"What?! You mean that you destroyed all that Dragonite?!" Jim exclaimed. 

"Hey, the inhabitants of this world got along fine without Dragonite. And since there isn't any more to be mined now, they'll be left in peace. I only left enough to power their ships and other farming equipment. That isn't much to be a temptation to pirates or any other greedy corporation." 

"Yeah, well still..." 

"Still what, Jim?" Gene asked. 

"Still, it would have been nice to have gotten a hold of some of that Dragonite. Remember, we never got that million wong bounty and we still have that huge debt that we owe to Fred Luo." 

"How much do you owe?" T-Ranma asked. 

"Over two million wong." Jim replied. 

The technological Ranma thought for a moment, then nodded as he mentally gave an order to his ship's transporter. 

---------- 

In orbit around Tiberius IV... 

The crew of the Outlaw Star watched from the bridge as T-Ranma's ship flashed once before engaging its quantum phase drive. In an instant, the ship vanished from view as the five Ranmas departed this reality. 

Aisha Clan Clan sighed sadly as she saw Kojiro disappear from her life. She had tried her darndest to make the Cat Fist fighter stay. She had used all of her feline and feminine wiles to seduce him, but became greatly disappointed when he had informed her that he already had someone waiting for him back home. 

She let off another sad sigh as she sat back in her seat. It was then that she and the others heard Jim's excited voice over the intercom. 

"Gene! Everyone! Come to the storage bay now!" 

In under a minute, the crew of the Outlaw Star rushed to the main storage area and gasped when the doors opened. They couldn't believe what was piled up in front of them. The Dragonite glittered like a mountain of gems as the pile reached the ceiling. 

Jim was clutching a handful of the precious ore and was very excited. "This is high-density Dragonite everybody! One quarter of this pile alone is enough to pay off Fred Luo, Swanzo and all the other people we owe!" 

Gillium appeared on one of his repair tracks. "I must say that this is a welcomed surprise. With this much Dragonite, we can finally have all those long-overdue repairs to the ship as well as restock all of our supplies. Though I do not know how all this Dragonite appeared in my cargo hold. My internal sensors did not pick up anything until after Jim opened up the main doors. 

"I don't believe it!' Aisha exclaimed. "Where did all this stuff come from and... what's my cut?" The Ctarl Ctarl's feelings of sadness over Kojiro's departure were gone as her usual, money-grubbing self came to the fore. 

"I don't know." Gene replied, then caught sight of a note that was sticking out from the middle of the pile. "Hold on... what's this?" He reached over and plucked the piece of paper. He then read the note out loud. "To the crew of the Outlaw Star. I was feeling sorry for you for not getting anything out of all this and you did help us back there. So I had my ship's synthesizers create this high-density Dragonite for you. It should be more than enough to pay off all your debts and set you guys up. I know that you are trying to make a name for yourselves." 

"What?! He can MAKE Dragonite?!" Jim exclaimed. In this universe, scientists had been trying without success to artificially create the precious mineral that was used to power ether drives. 

Gene shrugged as he read on. "Now don't you get any ideas. This is only a one-time deal to pay back for all the trouble we had inadvertently caused to you. In any case, it was nice knowing you all and we bid you good luck in the future. P.S. to Aisha Clan Clan from Kojiro. I am NOT a Ctarl Ctarl!" Gene then looked at Aisha who could only give him a sheepish smile. 

"Well, even a Ctarl Ctarl can dream, can't she?" 

THE END OF CAT FIST STAR 

Author's Notes 

Phew! That was a real long one! Real Life has been holding me back as of late and starting a new job has made time for me to write very limited. In any case, that takes care of the first side story to the crossover crisis. In the next chapter, we shall be starring Pokémon Ranma. See ya there! 


	3. The Return of the Silver Senshi: Part 1

**Crossover Crisis Side Story 2**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? Oh well. Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 and any other anime character mentioned in this story belongs to his/her creators. 

P-Ranma: Fist of the Pikachu (Trainer) 

T-Ranma: Ranmatech (Prototype) 

D-Ranma: Dragon Child (Draco) 

Kojiro: Cat Fist Fury 

B-Ranma: Fighting Blind (Ranma) 

: Thoughts 

(* *): Computer responses 

Note: This story takes place some time after ch.6 of the Great Crossover Crisis Story and Cat Fist Star. 

**The Return of the Silver Senshi **

Part 1 

Somewhere in the space-time continuum... 

"Hey Prototype, what are you working on?" Trainer asked as he and the other Ranmas were spending the week in a hotel in some world that resembled ancient Japan, but all the women were all Marionettes. The Pokémon trainer had to be very careful not to show his girl side or people might mistake him for one of those pseudo-females. 

"Oh, well it's just a little side project that I've been tinkering with since we left that Sailor Senshi world." Prototype replied as he adjusted the settings to six devices that resembled high-tech wristwatches. 

P-Ranma shuddered as he remembered his role in that reality. It was bad enough that he had to go run around in a fuku to save the Sailor Senshi. What had occurred afterward still gave him nightmares. Justice Five indeed! Somebody had been watching WAY too many Power Ranger episodes! 

It was then that Trainer noticed something. "Hey wait a minute. I count six of those Power Armor activators. We only used four. You didn't use one when you went through that Armor Energizing nonsense, since you already had that high-tech Exo-Armor of yours." 

"Yes, well the other two were backups that I had made just in case we needed the extra firepower." The technological Ranma replied as he finished with his adjustments. 

"So... do they work?" 

T-Ranma grinned as he said, "Why? Do you want to be Sailor Silver Star again?" 

"No way!" P-Ranma replied frantically while wildly waving his hands. He then calmed down a bit. "I was just curious, that's all. I thought they couldn't be used again since you told us that they were all burned out after using the 100 times armor." 

"They were." T-Ranma confirmed. "However, I still had the blueprints to the original armor specs. I had four new activators made and augmented the remaining two. Who knows? We might have to do the superhero thing again in the future." 

"So these things are like the originals?" 

"Not quite. I've made certain improvements and these new bands will enhance the biostructure of the wearer so that he can take the increased power output better. The old ones could only augment the wearer's innate abilities by a factor of ten and one hundred respectively. Remember the Ultra and Mega Armor? These new ones can increase a person's powers by a factor of one thousand. I think I'll call it... Hyper Armor Energizing." T-Ranma chuckled a bit. "Oh and here's a new little addition." He gestured to a connector outlet on the side of one of the wristbands. "With this little device, TWO people can combine their powers together into one singular being." 

"Really? You mean that two people can merge into one?" 

"That's right. Think of the possibilities. A Cat Fist martial artist with the Unseen Light. A Pokémon trainer with dragon powers. Of course, I haven't really tested this new process out yet, but the theory is sound and it SHOULD work." 

"Let's hope that we never have to use them." Trainer said. 

"I tend to agree with you on that." T-Ranma said. "Especially since the hyper-level armor mode may be too much for any one person to handle, despite having one's body enhanced to its utmost potential. Remember how much of a strain it put on you guys after you went through the ultra and mega levels? Your bodies became so hyper-metabolic that you guys ate enough in one sitting to feed an entire division for a month. If we ever have to use these things again, then it would best that you DON'T try to go to hyper level. Your metabolisms may not be able to withstand such a strain and burn out completely. Heck, it would even tax MY body." 

---------- 

A week later, in the dimensional vortex on board T-Ranma's ship... 

"Well guys, here we go again. So which way should we go this time? One set coordinates is as good as another." T-Ranma said as he gestured to a nearby monitor which had a long list of coordinates displayed on it. 

"How about these coordinates?" Trainer asked as he tapped a finger on some numbers. On his shoulder was his Pikachu. His other Pokémon were resting in their Pokéballs on his belt. 

Prototype shook his head. "Nope. We've already been there. Those coordinates lead to that Sailor Senshi world." 

"Then let's not go there again!" Trainer remarked as his counterparts snickered a bit. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, in the place beyond and between all places (better known as the Realm of Infinity), Ranma Red and Ranma Blue watched via a mystical viewer as the ship continued to cruise through the dimensional vortex. 

"Well, Trainer's right. They don't need to go back to that world. They did the job that we sent them to do in that reality." Ranma Red said. 

"Yes and..." Ranma Blue paused as he saw something else happening in the space-time continuum. "Uh oh." 

"What?" His brother asked as he gazed at the scene happening in the viewer. He nodded and turned to his twin. "Looks like they're going to be needed again in that world. The danger that's coming is something that the Sailor Senshi can't handle by themselves." 

"Yep. But it wouldn't do if we sent them all back to that world. It would look a bit suspicious." 

"Hmm, you're right. How about just one of them?" 

"That could work. I'd say that the Silver Senshi is about to make a comeback, don't you think?" 

"Usual way?" 

"Yeah, though I REALLY HATE doing this to any one of them!" 

"I do too, but how else can we give the Sailor Senshi the help they need? We have to make it look like an accident. So are you ready?" 

"Ready." 

---------- 

Trainer was sitting near the transport controls as the ship began to head toward a point in the nexus. It was at that moment that a quantum surge suddenly lashed out and struck hard against the shields of the craft. This caught everyone totally off guard as they were thrown from their seats. P-Ranma winced as he landed hard on his rear. A large box that was on the console fell into his lap. Raiden managed to hold onto his perch on P-Ranma's shoulder as his master struggled to get up. As he reached for the edge of the console, his fingers brushed against a certain panel and touched a series of buttons in a specific sequence. 

It was then that T-Ranma noticed where his counterpart's hand was. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 

Too late. P-Ranma had accidentally activated the transporter controls. In an instant, the Pokémon trainer, his Pikachu and the box in his lap disappeared in a flash of light. 

Prototype winced as his group was once again short one member. However, he couldn't deal with that problem at the moment as he had to guide his craft and the rest of his party to safety. He told his counterparts to brace themselves as the cruiser broke through the dimensional fabric of reality and entered another universe... without Trainer, who was instantly transported to a separate, yet very familiar world. 

---------- 

Universe HIJ5664000XX... 

"Don't worry guys. This one's on me!" 

_Annihilator! One millionth of full power!_

(*Affirmative!*) 

The Angel didn't know what hit it as a blast of anti-matter ripped through its AT field as if it was nothing. The monstrosity was destroyed in a heartbeat, leaving only a large smoking crater in its passing. 

Asuka, Rei, Misato and the other EVA pilots could only stare in awe after seeing the fifth Angel this week go up in smoke. In the last five days, the strangers had destroyed each and every Angel with unbelievable ease. The first day, the blind one had destroyed an Angel with a concentrated blast of energy which he called a Spirit Beam. The next day, the second look-alike had morphed into some huge phantom tiger and reduced the attacking Angel to shreds. The third day, a huge winged lizard had appeared and torched the Angel with a fiery breath. The following day, that same giant beast had torn apart an Angel with its huge claws. Now today, the leader of that party had made some huge cannon appear and obliterated the enemy so casually, that he looked almost bored with causing mass destruction.. As of now, the EVA pilots were feeling superfluous. The scientists were itching to learn the secrets of the newcomers. 

T-Ranma lowered the Annihilator and sighed. They had been in this world for more than five days and they had been fighting Angels nonstop. By week's end his quantum phase drive should be ready for them to depart. He could only hope that Trainer would be still be alive when they reached him. He knew where P-Ranma was from the last coordinates that the transporter had sent him to. He could only guess as to what he had been doing since they were separated. 

As of now, until they were able to leave, the remaining Ranmas had to do everything in their power to avert the catastrophe that would follow the Third Impact. 

---------- 

Five days earlier, in that particular universe... 

"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" P-Ranma moaned as he recognized his surroundings. 

"Pika." Raiden replied with a helpless shrug. 

Trainer and his Pikachu had just materialized in the middle of a deserted street and his gaze was fixated on a store window of a toy store. He saw a certain action figure that was being offered at a discounted price as interest in the character had steadily declined since the last time he was here. In big letters, the sign proclaimed, 'All Silver Senshi dolls and merchandise, 50% off.' 

"How did we end up here again, Raiden?" P-Ranma asked his Pikachu. 

Raiden could only shrug and reply, "Pika, pi." 

"I don't know either, but... wait a minute! You don't suppose that transporter of Prototype's sent us to those coordinates that he showed us, do you?" 

Raiden cocked his head to one side in thought, then nodded in agreement. 

"Pikachu!" 

"So that what I touched when I reached for the console." Pokémon Ranma realized. "But, if that's the case, then how do we get back to the others?" 

Raiden had no answer for his master. It was then that he and his trainer noticed the box lying on the pavement near them. P-Ranma realized that it was the same box that had landed in his lap. He went over and picked it up. Opening the top, he looked into it and saw that it contained the six new Power Armor Activators that T-Ranma had been working on. Nodding to himself, he closed the box and took stock of what was on his person. He had with him his belt of Pokéballs and the Pokédex. He was wearing his cyberweave bodysuit, which was currently mimicking the clothes that he usually wore on the Pokémon World. Clipped on his belt, he had the new micro-survival unit that T-Ranma had issued to his counterparts after that incident in the Outlaw Star universe in case any of them were separated. Each device had access to its own subspace pocket, which contained various items, including a sizable store of food, emergency equipment such as flares, and first-aid supplies, and a limited amount of gold and precious gems for currency. P-Ranma also noted that he still had a spare dispenser of that instant hair color that he had used to change his hair to silver-blonde the last time he was here. That was part of his disguise as the Silver Senshi. 

_Well, I won't be doing that ag-_

P-Ranma's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud explosion nearby. He looked at his Pikachu, who nodded in agreement and they both ran toward the direction of the disturbance was taking place. He began to get even more worried when he heard screams and some familiar voices. 

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" 

"FLAME SNIPER!" 

"WAAAAAHHHHH! THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" 

_Oh boy! I'd recognize that panicky voice anywhere!_ P-Ranma turned the corner and saw a scene of carnage. 

There they were... the Inner Senshi and they were up to their fuku-clad necks in trouble. By the looks of the devastated streets around them, they had been fighting hard against some huge monstrous... monsters for some time and they seemed to be on the brink of exhaustion. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury and Chibi-Moon were already down for the count and the remaining Senshi were about to join them as the youma continued to advance on them. Jupiter was lying unconscious beside Mercury and Chibi-Moon. Mars and Venus were launching attack after attack at their enemies but to no avail as they were forced back to where Sailor Moon and their fallen comrades were. Things looked pretty bad. 

"Pika! Pikachu!" Raiden tugged at his master's leg. 

"I know they need help, Raiden! But what should we...." Trainer's voice trailed off as he realized what his Pokémon was thinking. "Oh no! Not again! The last time was bad enough! Do you realize how drafty that fuku was?" 

"Pika!" 

P-Ranma winced as his favorite Pokémon gave him the dreaded, puppy-dog pleading look. He never could resist Raiden when he did that. 

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" 

"Oh all right already!" 

"Pikachu!" Raiden said joyfully. 

"Raiden, return!" Trainer said as he recalled his Pikachu into his Pokéball and then ran toward a nearby outdoor water fountain. 

---------- 

"Our Mistress will be pleased!" The blob-like youma sneered as he and his comrades had the remaining Senshi cornered and weakened. 

"Yes! We shall succeed where Blodia had failed!" The second youma said as they all prepared to let loose with one final barrage. The ambush had worked perfectly and soon the Sailor Senshi would be no more than a memory. Nothing could stop them now. 

Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus all stood defiantly between their enemy and their helpless comrades. If they were going to die, then they would do so together. 

"SILVER BOLT FLASH!" 

It was at that moment that a brilliant flash of silver suddenly exploded in front of their eyes and a familiar speech was heard. 

"To protect the universe from devastation!" 

A pop was heard as a Pokéball appeared and released what was inside. 

"Pikachu!" 

"To destroy all evil without hesitation!" 

Another Pokéball was thrown. 

"Pidgooo!" 

"To defend the sailor-suited warriors of truth and love!" 

"Machop!" 

"BY KICKING BAD GUY BUTT TO THE STARS ABOVE!" 

"Neigh!" 

"We are... the Silver Senshi and her Elemental Allies!" 

"Golduck!" 

"We are the champions of justice and light!" 

"Sandslash!" 

"Surrender now or get ready to fight!" 

The youma were just recovering from the sudden flash of light when they all gasped at the sight of P-Ranma in his female form and dressed in his Silver Senshi costume. Behind him, the Pokémon were all powering up their battle auras as the Sailor Senshi could only gape in total disbelief. At that moment, news crews and their cameras began to arrive on the scene. The reporters were also stunned to see the return of the mysterious Senshi. 

"Silver Senshi! It's you!" Sailor Moon cried out. 

P-Ranma smiled at Usagi and nodded. "That's right Sailor Moon. I'm BAAAAAAAACCCCCK! RAIDEN! THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" 

"Pikachu!" 

One of the attacking youma howled as a massive blast of electricity lanced out and lit it up like a Christmas tree. It was then knocked down as the Pikachu flashed forward and knocked it down with a Lightning Tackle. Before the beast could even think to retaliate, Raiden went into a flurry of kicks and punches, appearing to all as a yellow streak that buzzed around the youma like a maddened dragonfly. Then, the area exploded in a flash of brilliance as the Pikachu's aura sent his enemy skyward. 

"PIKA... CHUUUUU!" 

The youma could only let of a howling scream of agony as the Pikachu let loose with one final burst of high-voltage and fried his enemy into a cinder. Anyone like their youma extra crispy? 

The remaining bad guys were in a state of shock, (pardon the pun), after seeing a cute little mouse toast one of their comrades. They were soon fighting for their lives as the rest of the Silver Senshi's 'Elemental Allies' shot forward at their mistress' command. The battle area was soon being devastated as psychic blasts, ice beams, flames and ki blasts shot out to pummel the ones who had nearly destroyed the Inner Senshi. 

P-Ranma ran to where Sailor Jupiter lay as her Pokémon continued to defend the other Senshi. She knelt down and put one arm behind Makoto's back, propping her head up as she assessed the Senshi's injuries. Though Makoto's Senshi costume gave her a very high degree of protection, it was apparent that Sailor Jupiter had been hit extremely hard. Judging by her weak ki signature, P-Ranma saw that she just barely hanging on. It was if something or someone had drained a very large portion of her precious life energies. Her costume was torn and tattered in numerous places and her body had several large bruises. P-Ranma suspected that she had received a bad concussion and glanced over to where Sailor Mercury and Chibi-Moon lay and sensed that they too were badly injured, though not to as great extent as Makoto was. 

The Silver Senshi then applied a hand to the back of Makoto's head and lent her a portion of her own ki to revive her. She smiled as Makoto's eyelids fluttered, then opened as Sailor Jupiter let off a weak moan. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, in another dimension, certain sinister figures were observing the new turn of event with surprise and disgust. 

"What?! WHO IS THAT?!" 

"I don't know, but she is ruining all of our plans! Were it not for her interference, in less than a minute, the Sailor Senshi would have been no longer be a threat to our invasion!" 

"We cannot allow her to stop us when we are so close to our ultimate goal!" 

"Yes, we have planned long and hard for this day. Capturing the Outer Senshi and using their power to fuel our minions without wasting our own precious reserves of energy was a stroke of genius! What better way to defeat the other Senshi then by using pawns who draw their power from the same sources as the Senshi?" 

The second figure nodded as they both glanced over to their captives, who were chained to a wall and had several slimy tendrils attached to them. The psuedopods glowed with a crimson light and Sailor Saturn, Neptune and Uranus would scream out in agony as more of their life energies were sucked away. Beside them, in a large crystal monolith, Sailor Pluto was encased and in a state of suspended animation. 

"It took much to catch the Outer Senshi off guard, especially with that blasted Guardian of Time." The first figure commented. 

"Yes, but her obsession with making her precious Crystal Tokyo a reality was her downfall." The second figure said. "By causing a false signal in the time stream to appear, we made her believe that a temporal rift had occurred and lured her into chrono-loop. Within that monolith, she is experiencing the same timeline of the last few days over and over again in her mind, created and maintained by her own power." 

"Yes, and without her, the other Senshi had no advanced warning of our arrival. It was simple matter to lure the rest of the Outers into a trap and capture them all. They were so eager to fight and destroy the enemy that manipulating their actions was mere child's play, especially with Sailor Uranus, the most headstrong and brash of the Outers." 

"Yes, and Sailor Neptune and Saturn were certain to follow. Now they are providing us with the power to defeat the Inner Senshi. Once they have been eliminated, we will be able to achieve what Blodia could not!" 

"Yes, but our plans may come to naught if we let this newcomer spoil everything!" 

"Then let us destroy this nuisance now! Let the power of the Outers annihilate her along with the Inners!" 

The two figures made a gesture toward their captive and the tendrils increased their rate of absorbing the Outers' powers and life energies. Sailor Neptune and the other Outers screamed as new pain flooded their bodies. 

---------- 

Makoto moaned as she focused in on the person who was cradling her head. Her vision soon became clear as she saw the silver-blonde face of an old friend. She weakly smiled. 

"Silver... Senshi. You're... back!" 

"That's right Sailor Jupiter, I'm back!" P-Ranma replied as she took a quick glance at the battle. Sea Storm was protecting Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus with his psychic barrier as Wildfire was burning down two youma with his Fire Spin attack. Razor and Bruiser were taking down another pair of monsters that resembled insects, while Raiden and Wind Rider were protecting their flanks. It looked like the Pokémon had everything well in hand. 

Things suddenly changed when a huge black disc suddenly appeared above them and some larger, more hideous creatures dropped down from the portal and joined the others in the assault. The Pokémon found themselves being forced back as the odds began to shift against them. 

Makoto moaned as she tried to get up to fight, but her body had taken too much damage to be of any help. 

"I'm so... weak..." 

P-Ranma gritted her teeth. Things did not look too good as she saw her Pokémon start to lose ground. She had to go help them and by the looks of things, she would also have to use the device that was on her wrist. But she couldn't leave Sailor Jupiter and the others, especially in the state they were in. The Senshi needed something to revitalize them and they needed it now! 

The Pokémon trainer then came to a decision and took out another of the devices, attaching it to Makoto's wrist. 

(*Power Armor Activator is online. New user has been identified. Biostructure analysis is complete. Ready to initiate!*) 

"Huh?" Sailor Jupiter stared at the strange band with confusion as the Silver Senshi raised the arm up straight. 

"Sailor Jupiter... repeat after me. Ultra... Armor... Energize!" 

The was a long pause as Makoto considered it and decided that she had nothing left to lose. She took a deep breath, then shouted out the command phrase. 

"ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

There was another explosion of lightning as Sailor Jupiter was enveloped and her body floated to hover upright in midair. Her form became a white silhouette as all the injuries she had sustained were immediately restored. Then she began to pirouette with her right leg bent at the knee, her upper body arched out and her head and arms thrown back. Lightning bolts crackled in the background as they wrapped themselves around her limbs and armor units appeared to merge with her Senshi costume. 

"SAILOR JUPITER... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

Her green footwear was replaced by more stylish, emerald, knee-length boots with lightning bolt designs running up the front. The skirt became a bit longer and took on a more metallic sheen. The front of her costume which had a pretty pink bow morphed into an armored breastplate with a more fuller bosom. Apparently, the process also put her body through more... physical development in order to handle the new energy output. Makoto became three inches taller and her teenage figure became more curved with added muscle tone. Pointed epaulets appeared on her shoulders and merged with the breastplate as forearm gauntlets appeared over her white gloves. Her tiara extended its antenna and lightning-shaped winglets appeared on each side of the headpiece. Makoto struck a pose in front of a background of a thunderstorm as a small symbol of Jupiter appeared on her chest just above her heart. 

"... SAILOR THUNDER STRIKE!" 

"Sailor... Thunder Strike?!" Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus gasped as they saw a more curvaceous and slightly buffer Makoto. 

Sailor Jupiter was ecstatic as she felt more power coursing through her than ever before. She looked down at herself and smoothed her hands down her sides, then grinned as she flaunted her new five-feet-eleven-inch tall, 33-26-34 figure to her comrades. "Whoa! Check out these hips! I am totally bitching!" 

The cameramen and reporters started drooling at the sight of the Senshi who now resembled one of the exotic Amazon Warriors of Greek legend. Across the city of Tokyo, several hundred wives and girlfriends slapped their spouses and boyfriends, after the males let off cat calls and wolf whistles from seeing Makoto transform from a lanky teenage girl to a brunette bombshell, that had a figure most supermodels would kill for. 

Pokémon Ranma could only grin and shrug at the newly formed, vastly improved Senshi of Jupiter and then pointed to the attacking youma. "You go girl!" She then looked down at her Pikachu and pointed to Makoto. "Raiden, meet your new battle-buddy. DOUBLE-TEAM THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" 

"Pika!" Raiden raced toward Makoto as she began powering up her upgraded electrical abilities. The sailor-suited warrior smiled as she glanced over and saw the electric mouse perched on her right shoulder. She then brought her hands together and a stream of sparks flowed between them. The power condensed into a long, crackling shape which she grasped like a staff in one hand. She reared back and hurled it forward like an Olympic athlete in the javelin competition. 

"JUPITER... THUNDER STRIKE SPEAR!" 

"Pikachu!" The electric rodent powered up his electric cheek pouches and let loose with a massive bolt that added to the projectile Makoto had thrown. The attack became even more intense as it flashed toward the nearest monstrosity. The beast let off a blood-curdling scream as it was hit with enough amperage to light up downtown Tokyo for a month! The discharge let off secondary bolts which took out television sets and cameras within a one-block radius as well as a dozen other enemies as they were caught in the blast. 

Sailor Thunder Strike stared at the crater that was all that was left of her target and then looked down at the wisps of smoke that was coming from her fingertips. She then shrugged to the Pikachu on her shoulder and blew the smoke from her fingertips. 

"I've got the JUICE!" 

P-Ranma decided to get into the act as the remaining youma decided to charge at the other Senshi and her Pokémon. She held up her device and shouted out. 

"ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

Once again, the Silver Senshi was engulfed in a blinding nimbus of light as her body underwent similar changes as Makoto's did. With the improved Power Armor enhancement process, Trainer's girl body, with its already impressive figure, became more curved and increased in both height and muscle tone. An armored breastplate, this one done in silver appeared, as well as newer, sleeker gauntlets and boots than the previous time, appeared and attached themselves to her. Reporters and cameramen drooled anew as Trainer became as sexy-looking as a certain Goddess of the Past that we all know of. 

"SILVER SENSHI.... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

On her back, not one, but three pairs of feathery wings sprouted and spread themselves out. Prototype had recently made a more maneuverable anti-gravity harness and the wings were now equipped with new weapon systems. She flapped them once to get a feel for them again, then took a pose in front of a star-studded background as a star insignia appeared on her chest. Once again, the Silver Senshi had become... 

"...SAILOR SILVER STAR!" 

Her belt of Pokéballs sent out beams of energy, which caused each of her Elemental Allies to increase in power. They began to push back their foes as Sailor Silver Star took to the air. She then hovered above the area and charged up her aura. She then mimicked Sailor Mars' motions of firing her Flame Sniper attack and a bow and arrow of orange-yellow energy appeared with silver-blue highlights. It was combination of her ki and Hyper Beam techniques as she took aim at the remaining monsters. 

"HYPER SILVER BOLT ARROW!" 

She let fly with her attack, which struck hard in the midst of the bad guys, vaporizing them instantly in massive hemisphere of destruction. Those who were watching were temporarily blinded. She then made a double reverse loop before landing beside the shocked Inners and Sailor Thunder Strike. She recalled her Pokémon and addressed Makoto. 

"We have to get the others out of here now! Maybe back to Rei's temple?" 

Sailor Thunder Strike paused to think about it. "Well, we could use the Sailor Senshi Teleport, but they're too hurt to try it and we need all five Inner Senshi to do it!" 

It was then that her wristband began flashing her a signal. 

(*New Ultra Armor will allow for instantaneous and multi-person teleportation. Give command phrase, Thunder Teleport.*) 

"Thunder... Teleport?" 

(*Command acknowledged.*) 

Before they knew it, they were all engulfed in a flash of power and then streaked off into the heavens in a bolt of lightning. The news teams were in a state of disbelief as they stared at the now deserted and devastated landscape. 

---------- 

"Well, that was a surprise." The first master villain said as he and his partner saw the Inner Senshi and their new comrade disappear in a massive bolt of lightning. 

"Yes. Do you think this Silver Senshi is the same one that defeated Blodia?" The second figure asked. 

"It's very likely. Now our main problem is what are we going to do about it?" 

As the two discussed their future schemes, Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn remained chained to the wall and Sailor Pluto was in her crystal prison. 

---------- 

"All right Makoto, would you mind telling me what's been happening?" Trainer asked as he finished tending to Ami's wounds. The other Senshi had regained consciousness and had transformed back into their civilian identities. Since P-Ranma already knew their real names from the last time he was in this reality, there was no fear of revealing themselves to him, though they were still quite unnerved at the fact that the Silver Senshi was actually a boy. Sailor Jupiter had powered down her Armor and returned to being Makoto again, though she was reluctant to becoming her less-endowed self again. Beside them, Minako, Rei, Usagi and Ami sat and listened as their tallest member began filling in the details. Off to one side, Usagi's future daughter was playing with Raiden. 

Makoto took a deep breath and began. "Well, it all began about three months after you and the Justice Five left. You see, the Outer Senshi are missing..." 

To be continued...

Author's notes 

Well, I hope this revised and expanded version of the Return of the Silver Senshi was enjoyable and filled in a few gaps that the first version had left. I had been rather rushed with that draft. In any case, stay tuned for part 2 of the second Crossover Crisis Sidestory. 


	4. The Return of the Silver Senshi: Part 2

**Crossover Crisis Side Story 2**

Disclaimer: I repeat, how did I get into this mess?! 

: Thoughts  
(* *): Computer responses 

P-Ranma: Fist of the Pikachu (Trainer, Ranko, Silver Senshi, Sailor Silver Star, etc)  
B-Ranma: Fighting Blind (Ranma)  
T-Ranma: Ranmatech (Prototype)  
Kojiro: Cat Fist Fury  
D-Ranma: Dragon Child (Draco) 

**The Return of the Silver Senshi **

Part 2 

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune and the other Outer Senshi are missing?" P-Ranma asked as Makoto and the other girls began filling in what had been happening since he and his counterparts had left this reality months ago. 

"That's right." Makoto replied. "Micharu, Haruka and Hotaru suddenly vanished a few weeks ago and no one had seen them since then. We've gone to their apartment, their workplaces, Hotaru's school and every one of their usual hang outs, but we came up empty." 

"I've been really worried, especially since I've been getting some very disturbing visions in my fire readings." Rei added. "What's worse is that we haven't heard from Setsuna." 

"Who's Setsuna?" P-Ranma asked. 

"Oh, that's right, you didn't meet her the last time you were here." Minako said. 

P-Ranma thought back to those manga about the Sailor Senshi he had read and then snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute. She's Sailor Pluto, right?" 

"That's right. How did you know?" Usagi asked with surprise. 

P-Ranma shrugged as he was bit embarrassed that all of his knowledge about the Senshi came from reading manga. In this world, the Senshi were real, but in many other universes, they were just fictional characters in comic books and cartoons. He then gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well, let's just say that me and the guys have a very good source of information." 

"Hey, speaking of which, how's Prototype? Did he ever say anything about me?" Makoto asked eagerly. She had not forgotten the handsome and dashing techno-warrior that by far put her old sempai to shame. 

"Hey! Is Kojiro all right?" Minako asked. She had never forgotten the powerful and very sexy-looking Neko Ken warrior, especially his hybrid form. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing Ranma again." Rei added as she remembered the blind fighter. 

P-Ranma became a little nervous as the girls continued to prod him with questions about his counterparts. He began shaking his head while holding up his hands. "Whoa! Slow down!" Trainer then took a deep breath before informing the girls about the events that had occurred which caused him to be transported back to this universe. 

---------- 

In the Realm of Infinity... 

"Well, it looks like Trainer's going to be busy for a while." Ranma Blue remarked. 

Ranma Red nodded. "Uh huh. So what say we flash forward in time and see how they do?" 

The other twin nodded as the viewer began switching scenes. 

---------- 

Two days later, in a secluded area of the city park... 

"So these bands will actually increase our Senshi powers?" Rei asked as she admired the new accessory on her wrist. The other girl also studied the devices as P-Ranma began explaining to them how to use them. 

"Basically, yes. According to what Prototype told me, these are newer models to the ones we... er, the Justice Five used during our fight with Blodia. Now the first level will increase your powers and physical abilities by a factor of ten. The next level will make you a hundred times more powerful." 

"Why don't we just use the 100 times setting to begin with?" Usagi asked. 

Trainer shook his head. "No. Prototype warned me that it's got to be done gradually or it'll put too much of a strain on your bodies. Heck, just using the Ultra Armor makes the person hyper-metabolic." 

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked. 

Ami nodded as she gave her the answer. "It means that your body would burn up thousands of calories within a short time." 

The girl with the odangoes perked up when she heard this. "And that's supposed to be bad? I think that's great! I've been meaning to lose a few pounds!" 

"No, that's not good for your body." P-Ranma said before turning to Makoto. 

"Remember how hungry you were when you transformed back?" 

"Hey, yeah!" The tall brunette replied. "I was really famished! I couldn't believe how much I ate. Come to think of it, you ate a lot too when you turned back." 

The other girls nodded as they remembered the feeding frenzy that P-Ranma and Sailor Jupiter had went into after they had transported to Rei's temple. The food that the Pokémon trainer consumed alone would have fed a hundred people. 

"That's one of the reasons why you girls should use these Power Armor Activators only when you need it." Trainer added. "You'll burn yourselves out that much quicker, if you use them too many times or for too long. But, since you girls are at half-strength without the Outer Senshi and with this new enemy, you're going to need all the help and power-ups that you can get." 

The rest of the group nodded as the youngest member of the Senshi asked a question. "What about me? Don't I get Power Armor too?" 

Trainer shook his head as he answered Usagi's daughter from the future. 

"Sorry, but I only brought six Activators with me. Besides, I'm not too sure if your younger body could take the strain of the Ultra or Mega Armor." 

"Awwwww." 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Tell you what. My Pokémon will be your new partners in battle, okay?" 

"Really?" Rini said with excitement as she gave Raiden a big hug. "All right!" 

"Pika... chu!" 

**_ZZAP!_**

The girls and P-Ranma chuckled a bit as gazed upon a slightly frazzled Chibi-Moon. 

Ami then gestured to her Activator. "By the way, what does this switch do?" 

"Don't touch that!" Trainer warned, causing Ami's finger to quickly retract itself. "That's the Hyper Armor and Prototype warned me never to power up to that level. Having your abilities amplified by one thousand times might be too much for you. He said that it would strain even _HIS_ body." 

"Hyper Armor?" Venus repeated with interest. 

"Yeah, but he said that it may prove to be fatal to any other person." Trainer added, making the Inner Senshi wince. "Don't worry though. I doubt that the enemy we're up against is so powerful that we'd risk that. The Ultra and Mega Armor should be more than enough." _I hope._ P-Ranma added silently. 

---------- 

In a dark and foreboding place, the two mysterious individuals who were holding the Outer Senshi captive were busy scheming at how to defeat this newcomer. 

"Didn't Blodia fight against this Silver Senshi before, Sharok?" The first one asked the other. He was a tall, reed thin man with long, raven hair. He was dressed in dark, coarse robes. 

The second person, a woman with fiery red hair and serpentine eyes nodded as she replied to her companion. "Yes, Mendola. I recall the reports of Blodia's demise. It was said that she possessed great power and many allies as well. I belive they were called... the Justice Five." 

"Yes, but this time, she returned alone. There have been no reports of the rest of this Justice Five." 

"Well then, it shouldn't be TOO much trouble to eliminate her and the Inner Senshi, correct? We have the power of the Outer Senshi at our disposal." The man gestured to the captive Uranus, Neptune and Saturn as they were slowly being drained by their bonds. In her crystal prison, Sailor Pluto remained in suspended animation. 

"We shall see." 

---------- 

Meanwhile, in yet another reality... 

Protoype sighed as he and his three counterparts ate dinner in the apartment that they were renting. After leaving the Evangelion Universe, they had been on their way to collect their missing comrade Trainer, when a certain dragon-warrior accidentally bumped the navigational controls and they had once again found themselves off course and in another alternate universe. Fortunately, things seemed to be quiet in this part of the space-time continuity and they were enjoying a little rest period, while the ship regenerated its quantum-phase drive. 

"Good ramen." The blind fighter remarked as he finished off his bowl. 

"Yeah, and I have to admit that this universe is _LOT_ quieter than what we usually end up in." Kojiro agreed. 

"By the way, Prototype. Did you find out about that Saotome guy who lives next door?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah. Kazuya has no relation to us or any Ranma Saotome in this world. He's a nice guy though and a promising engineering student. He's even building his own automaton." 

"Automaton?" The Cat Fist fighter asked. 

"Robot." The technological Ranma answered casually. "I saw it. Cute, but primitive by my standards. He calls that mechanical squid of his... what was it again? Oh yeah! He calls it Ikariya. He's pretty absent-minded though and really clueless. He doesn't even know that someone's got it in for him." 

"What? You mean that weirdo that we saw earlier?" The blind Ranma shuddered at the memory of that Nanbara freak. His very being was so twisted, he made Kuno look like the pinnacle of sanity. 

"Yeah. He tried to slip a virus into Kazuya's computer, but I managed to catch it and redirected it to another location on the Internet." 

"Where did you send it?" 

"Oh, to this address. Since we're not going to be here for long, I figured that whatever happens here won't hurt anyone and..." 

At that moment, they heard the doorbell ring. Prototype assumed that it was some salesman or such and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw that it was some female delivery person with her cap pulled down low over her head. 

"Package for Mr. Saotome." 

"Huh? I don't remember ordering..." Prototype said as the woman pressed a package into his hands. It was about the size of a shoebox and was quite heavy. 

"Please sign here." The woman said as she held out a form and a pen. 

"But lady, I'm trying to say..." 

"Hey, Prototype, who is it?" Draco called out. 

Prototype turned his head and replied. "It's some delivery person and..." He then turned back to the door. "Sorry, but..." He stopped when he saw that the woman had suddenly disappeared, leaving him with the box in his hands. Prototype shrugged as he turned back to his counterparts as the dragon warrior got up from the table and went over to him. 

"So what is that?" Draco asked as he took the box and looked at it. 

"I don't know." The techno-warrior replied as he read the label. "Never heard of Cyberdyne before. I don't remember ordering anything though." 

"Well whatever it is, it's pretty heavy. I wonder what's in it?" 

"Doesn't matter. I'll just put 'return to sender,' on the label and mail it back." 

At that moment, the top of the box made a soft tapping sound as something inside it began knocking against the lid. Then a tiny voice was heard. 

"Please let me out. It's dark in here." 

"Huh?" Both Ranmas looked down at the box as the other two stood up and went over to them. 

"What's in the box?" Kojiro asked, his natural feline curiosity now aroused. 

"Best way to find out is to open it." B-Ranma said simply. 

Draco looked at Prototype, who shrugged before nodding. Though he could have used his infra-red and x-ray vision to see inside the package, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to open it. Kojiro lent a helping hand, or in this case, a helping claw, by making a casual swipe at it with an index finger. The top of the box was cleanly sliced open and Draco carefully lifted the lid to peer inside. 

"Thank you." The tiny voice said as a pair of eyes peered back at him. 

"WHOA! IT'S ALIVE!" The dragon warrior was a bit startled as he threw up the box. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 

The blind Ranma detected the sudden panic as his seventh sense began tracking the falling package. Unfortunately, Draco had been standing near the door, which led to the stairway. Since they were on the second floor, whatever was in that box would be smashed on the street below. Reacting quickly, he pinpointed the source of the tiny scream, took out his battle staff and extended it. 

**_VREET!_**

A small object landed on the end of his weapon and held on tight. The remainder of the box's contents landed hard on the concrete and broke apart. 

T-Ranma looked down the length of the male Amazon's staff and his eyes widened. "Hello, what do we have here?" He extended a hand and began emitting an anti-gravity field, which levitated the object off the pole's end and brought it into the apartment. It was then set gently onto the dining table as the four Ranmas crowded around. 

Cyber Doll May smiled as she dusted off her maid outfit and gave her new owners a polite bow. 

"Thank you for saving me." 

The four martial artists could only stare at the six-inch tall and very perky little girl, with a very well-developed figure and a somewhat sexy-looking outfit. (1) 

---------- 

A few days later... 

"Whoa!" Sailor Venus yelped as she dodged a barrage of energy bolts. The monster that had popped up, while she was on a shopping spree with Makoto and Trainer, was unlike anything they had encountered before. The thing seemed to be unstoppable and whatever attacks that were thrown against it would be reflected back at them. The creature looked like some huge mirror. 

Nearby, Sailor Jupiter and the Silver Senshi were running interference, as the blonde Senshi decided that it was time to up the ante. Her normal light-based attacks were useless, as the thing could absorb and reflect them back at her. She decided to find out if the thing had an upper limit as to how much energy it could bounce back. She held up her arm with the Activator band and called out her transformation phrase. 

"ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

Sailor Venus was immediately engulfed in a pillar of light and began floating above the ground. Her Senshi costume began taking on a metallic sheen as armor components appeared and attached themselves to her body. A kind of visor that resembled her old Sailor V mask appeared and fitted itself in front of her eyes. Her usual white gloves were replaced with metal arm bracers and her orange footwear became stylish mid-calf boots. A flowing short cape of gold appeared on her back, attached to triangular shoulder pads. 

"SAILOR VENUS.... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

In addition to her change in wardrobe, her physical body began accelerating its body chemistry and cellular structure. Her figure became more curved and Minako gained three inches in height. Her bust size gained MORE than three inches. Her entire body became more... bouncy as she pirouetted once in the air before striking a pose with her arms crossed in a background of stars. 

"... SAILOR STAR LIGHT!" 

The cameramen of the TV news groups, plus every male viewer in Japan, were in the danger of drowning in their own drool. 

The newly transformed Sailor Venus leapt high and crossed her arms in front of her. Strobes of light appeared about her and took shape, resembling crystal shards. The pointed ends were all directed at her foe. 

"VENUS... CRYSTAL LIGHT STORM!" 

She swung her arms outward, sending the barrage of energy projectiles at her opponent. However, these weapons were more solid than her previous light-constructs and the monster was unable to absorb them as they plowed into it. Its polished surface cracked apart like cheap glass and all the energy it had collected in the battle was released in one huge explosion. Sailor Star Light landed beside her comrades and took a victory pose. 

"Breaking _THAT_ mirror was seven years bad luck... for his master!" 

---------- 

At another time... 

Sailor Mercury was considered the weakest, (physically), among the Inner Senshi, but she was also considered the most intellectual. And right now her high IQ was telling her that she was no match against her enemy at her current power level. 

The youma that Sharok had sent to destroy the library was a walking computer. It's movements were precisely calculated to use minimum amount of energy for maximum destruction. It had been a fortunate thing that Amy was there doing a school research project. 

The monster laughed as it easily calculated the power of Sailor Mercury's water-based attacks and countered them with power shields and energy blasts. Her freezing powers were just as useless since the walking computer had heating coils to melt ice projectiles and kept it from freezing. Mercury's visor and computer couldn't penetrate the disruption fields it was producing to find its weak spot. 

"Time to see if this thing works!" Amy held up her Power Armor Activator. 

"ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

A brilliant explosion of light enveloped the brainy Senshi as she began her transformation. Her body did not undergo quite a dramatic change as Venus and Jupiter's had, but she became more curved and her thin limbs became streamlined. Her entire figure was willowy and she moved with more grace. She also gained two inches in height and her short, blue hair came a bit longer and more lustrous. 

"SAILOR MERCURY... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

Armor units began affixing themselves to her, including a far more sophisticated computer visor, which resembled a kind of virtual reality helmet. (Think of Sylphemon from Digimon, Season Two). The new headpiece had more advanced circuits than her old visor and computer combined. Miniaturized freeze cannons, which were powered by her augmented abilities appeared on her shoulders, mounted on new epaulets. The rest of her Senshi costume was enhanced with crystalline armor plates. 

"... SAILOR ICE-TECH!" 

The youma winced as its computer brain analyzed this new development. Its foe's power levels had just taken a drastic increase and was now MORE than a match for it. 

Sailor Ice-Tech landed in front of her enemy and began analyzing it. The transformation had taken into account of Sailor Mercury's best traits and improved on them, giving her augmented water and ice powers, and a more advanced sensor array. She easily found the creature's weak point through her new visor as the built-in computer began giving options. 

The new and improved Sailor Mercury thrust out her hands and released shards of ice at her foe. She also released a dense and cold fog to serve as a distraction. As the monster brought up its shields to deflect the barrage, Sailor Ice-Tech thrust her fist into the air. 

"MERCURY ICE GEYSER!" 

The ground beneath the youma exploded upward as a pillar of ice shot up and engulfed it, trapping it inside a frozen prison. The youma found itself suspended some fifty feet above the ground and encased in solid ice. 

Sailor Ice-Tech smiled. Through her new visor, she had learned that her foe's underside was its weak point since its protective shielding did not extend beyond the ground. Now it was nothing more than a frozen sitting duck as she prepared to finish it off. The freeze cannons on her shoulders powered up as she took aim. 

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLASTERS... FIRE!" 

The weapons discharged hundreds of bolts of ice, which hit like armor-piercing shells. Once they embedded themselves into their target, they began emitting more freezing energy, which caused the computer monster to ice up and become brittle. One final burst from her Ice-Storm Blasters, and the fiend exploded into millions of ice cubes. 

Though the use of excessive force was against her nature, Amy had to admit that she had never vanquished a foe so thoroughly before, and that her new abilities were a lot more effective than the old Sailor Mercury's. 

Besides, she liked her new look. 

---------- 

Another day... 

"How dare you threaten... oof!" 

Sailor Mars went sprawling after being struck by the youma that was threatening to reduce her family's shrine to cinders. This particular monster was like some grotesque, medieval knight with heat-resistant armor and a flame lance. It was over twelve feet tall and was shrugging off her best flame attacks and retaliated with even hotter blasts. The tip of its weapon could scorch concrete and with the shrine being made of only wood and rice paper, the youma would make it go up like kindling. 

Fortunately, the Silver Senshi arrived on the scene and released her water Pokémon Sea Storm. The Golduck immediately began throwing up psychic barriers to keep the flames from spreading, as well as using his Water Gun attacks to put out the blazes. 

"Leave this hothead to me, Sailor Mars." Trainer said as she helped Rei to her feet. 

However, the Senshi of Fire still had her pride as she pushed away her friend. 

"I CAN HANDLE THIS JERK!" 

"But..." 

"Just make sure that the fire doesn't touch my grandfather's shrine! It's time for the new, Sailor Mars!" She held up her Power Armor Activator and shouted out her transformation phrase. "ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

The Silver Senshi had to step back as the transformation process began. Like the other Inner Senshi, Rei was engulfed in a bright strobe of light, which turned crimson as her Sailor Mars outfit became more robust and shiny. A metal breastplate replaced the red bow on her chest as new arm bracers fit themselves over her white gloves. Her tiara morphed into a stylish headpiece which framed her face like a helmet. New, scarlet metal boots with high heels were fitted on her feet. 

"SAILOR MARS... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

Red gemstones appeared on each side of her belt, shoulder pads and boots. Streams of flame appeared between them, giving the appearance of wings, (think of Shayla-Shayla from El Hazard). Sailor Mars, now taller, buffer, and a _LOT_ sexier-looking, struck a pose in front of a background of a large erupting volcano. 

"... SAILOR FIRE BURST!" 

The flame-knight now found himself outclassed as the enhanced Sailor Mars suddenly burned like a solar flare and became surrounded by an aura of flame. 

"MARS INFERNO CHARGE!" 

The Senshi shot forward like a flaming comet and struck the youma dead center in the chest with her elbow. She kept on going and blasted _THROUGH_ the youma, leaving a gaping hole in its torso. The creature gave one final scream of anguish before disintegrating into a pile of embers. Rei gave off a happy cry of victory as she struck a pose. 

"AND I THOUGHT I WAS HOT STUFF BEFORE!" 

P-Ranma and Sea Storm could only look at her with huge sweatdrops behind their heads. 

---------- 

Back in the other universe... 

"Hmmm." T-Ranma commented as he used his optic scanners to give May's systems a once-over. _A cybernetic bioroid with an... anatomically correct, pseudo-organic outer shell. Her inner mechanisms are impressive, though still not up to par to what I've seen. Whoever made her is far more advanced than anyone else on Earth... besides me. Could be improved._

---------- 

Sailor Senshi Universe... 

"Hmmm. This may be more difficult than we thought." Sharok commented. 

"Yes. We may need to up the ante and give more power to our creations." Mendola agreed. 

"Of course, that means that we must drain more power form the Outer Senshi to do so. That might kill them." 

"A small price to pay." 

"Agreed." 

The bonds that were holding the Outers captive increased in intensity, causing them to scream out in more pain as the two conspirators used their energies to create another of their minions. 

---------- 

The other universe... 

After Cyber Doll May had played back her customary introduction, stating her make, model, and copyrights, she gave a polite bow to her new owners. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Saotome." She then noted that there were four, nearly identical Ranmas. "Excuse me, but which one of you, is Mr. Ranma Saotome?" 

Draco, Protoype and B-Ranma raised their hands. Kojiro of course, never answered to that name. 

Seeing the confused look on the Cyber Doll's face, Prototype nodded as he explained. "Oh, I guess since I was the one that sent that e-mail, I would be the one that you want." He then began pointing to his counterparts. "This is Kojiro, Draco, and Ranma." 

"Ranma? But I thought you were Ranma?" May said, getting even more confused. 

"Well, technically speaking, I am, but I go by the name of Prototype to avoid confusion." (2) 

"Okay, Master Prototype." 

"Oh, and one more thing." 

"Yes, Master Prototype?" 

"You can drop the 'master' bit." 

"All right. How about Sir Prototype?" 

"No." 

"Mr. Prototype?" 

"Pass." 

"Lord Prototype?" 

The technological Ranma held up a hand. "Just Prototype will be fine." 

"Okay!" May then filed that information away. 

"Thank you. The only ones who call me master, are my Care-Bots." 

"Care-Bots?" 

T-Ranma nodded as he turned to the open front door and gave a sharp whistle on a very specific pitch. This sound was received by his ship, which was cloaked nearby. The hatch opened slightly and a squat, round shape that looked like a metal bug, jetted out of the craft. Once the hatch closed, the machine then sped up the stairs and into the apartment. 

Cyber Doll May stared at the automaton as it came to the table, and extended its top half on a sleek, telescoping body. Two slender arms popped out and the right appendage smartly saluted its creator. A number one was imprinted on the top of its head. 

"Care-Bot Unit One is online. How may I serve you, master?" 

May continued to stare as T-Ranma gestured the Care-Bot to her. 

"Unit One, meet... May." 

---------- 

Back in the other universe... 

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon jumped to fro while being shot at by some huge monster with huge fangs and a _LOT_ of spikes on its back. 

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi-Moon and her elemental allies will save you!" 

Usagi's daughter took a dramatic pose on top of a nearby streetlamp, while holding out a Pokéball. Beside her, Raiden sighed out a mushroom puff. Ever since his master had told him and the other Pokémon to be Rini's partners, the Sailor Senshi-in-training had been getting too much into this. Most of the time, the Pokémon had to save her from her own worst enemy, namely herself. 

"Sea Storm, I choose y... whoa!" 

The pink-haired girl was about to throw the Pokéball with a fancy one-handed toss, (like the way Makoto did with her Sparkling Wide Pressure Attack), but she slipped off her perch and landed face first into a trashcan. Her legs went flailing about as she tried to get herself out, but that was when the youma decided to advance on her. 

"_NO!_" Sailor Moon cried out as she gathered up her courage and acted to save her future offspring. She held up her Power Band and... 

"ULTRA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

Sailor Moon was levitated off the ground and was surrounded by a nimbus of light. She spun and pirouetted while her long ponytails flared out. Her Sailor Senshi costume became more robust as her figure increased in size and curves. Her tiara was replaced with a more ornate headdress with angelic wings and a visor. On her back, the wings merged together to form a semi-transparent cape with a star design. Her gloves took on a metallic sheen as liquid metal melded itself to them. Her boots became sleeker, and a belt with a star-shaped buckle formed on her waist. 

"SAILOR MOON... ARMOR ENERGIZE TO..." 

On her right hip, a two-handed, double-edged, short sword and scabbard appeared. The weapon's hand guard was in the shape of a heart with a white gemstone imbedded into it. The transformed Senshi drew the weapon and made several graceful swings and thrusts with it, leaving trails of star dust. She ended the transformation in a pose with the sword held high. 

"... SAILOR MOON BLADE!" 

The youma could only stare as Sailor Moon Blade held her sword straight up and focused her newly increased powers. The blade flared with light as she called out her attack phrase. 

"MOON... LIGHT CUTTER!" 

She then sent the sword down in a graceful arc. Though she was more than a hundred feet away, the light being projected from the weapon lashed out and cut the youma in half. The monster let off a final scream before exploding into tiny fragments, which then faded away. 

At this time, Sailor Chibi-Moon pulled herself out of the trashcan. 

"Okay! Now you will the force of my Elemental..." 

The pink-haired girl stopped in mid-speech as she saw that the enemy had already been destroyed. 

Sailor Moon Blade could only stare at her new weapon which made Sailor Uranus' weapon look like nothing. 

---------- 

A few days later... 

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!" 

"I am Sailor Mars!" 

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" 

"I am Sailor Mercury!" 

"I am Sailor Venus!" 

"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon!" 

"We are the Sailor Senshi and in the name of love and justice... we shall punish you!" All the Inner Senshi said together while taking up a group pose. They then made some fancy hand movements and prepared to use their Power Bands. 

"ULTRA ARMOR..." 

"Uh... guys?" Sailor Silver Star said. 

"What?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the others were about to use their Ultra Armor. They had seen the abilities that their new foes had displayed and had decided that more power was needed. 

"I'm done." Trainer stated. 

"Huh?" The other girls said with confusion. 

"I said... I'm done." She gestured to the piles of ash that now littered the landscape. 

"You're... done?!" The Inner Senshi couldn't believe it. Weren't there five huge monsters rampaging all over the place a minute ago? 

"You guys really should shorten those intros. I swear they take longer than the battles." Trainer shrugged as she walked off. A moment later, there was tremendous facefault by the Inner Senshi. 

---------- 

Back in that other universe... 

"You did what?" Draco asked in disbelief. 

"Well... I kind of thought that May needed to be improved." Prototype replied nonchalantly. "Her energy consumption rate was too inefficient, and I saw how nervous you and Kojiro were when we had to hack into her USB port to recharge her. It figures that it would be located _THERE_. Therefore, I just installed a miniaturized proton core, so she'll have more energy to spare. And I also gave her a few basic upgrades like a power-strength booster, a speed-enhancer and some defensive capabilities. I mean, what's the harm?" 

---------- 

Cyber Doll Sara was furious when she had discovered that Prototype was delinquent on his payments for May, which totaled $1,450,000.00. Of course, if she had _MENTIONED_ it to the technological Ranma, during the delivery, instead of going off to stuff her face with ramen, he would have paid it easily. 

However, Sara had assumed that it was time to retrieve the May Unit, and when she saw May walking down the street with Care-Bot Unit 1 on a shopping trip... 

_Hah! This will be too easy!_ Sara thought as she snuck up behind them. 

"I'VE GOT YOU!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" May screamed. 

"WHAT THE...?!" 

**_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! BAM! CRASH! CRUNCH! ZZZZZAAAAPPPP!_**

"Unit May? Do you require assistance?" The Care-Bot had been ready to unleash its own weaponry, but as soon as Sara made a grab for May, the little Cyber Doll spun around, grasped Sara by her index finger and slammed her repeatedly into the pavement. In addition to her new power core and strength-booster; which amplified her lifting power by a factor of five hundred, May had also been programmed with Judo moves. After beating Sara down, she then let loose with 50,000 volts of electricity from her hands, making the larger Cyber Doll light up like a Christmas tree. Apparently, May can now do more than just replace the TV remote. 

"That's all right Care-Bot." May then bowed to Sara. "Please forgive me. You scared me." 

As the two left, Cyber Doll Sara was still seeing stars while she lay on her back, sparking and smoking in several places. Her silver hair was frazzled and she had a glazed look on her face. 

_I scared **HER**?!_

---------- 

A few days later... 

At the apartment complex known as Kasumi House, (and I don't mean the Tendo Dojo), the four Ranmas were discussing their plans. 

"Do you think Trainer's all right? I mean, it's been about two weeks since we last saw him." Draco asked. 

"He's all right. I can feel it." B-Ranma said. 

"I wish I had a seventh sense." Kojiro remarked. 

"I'm pretty sure that he's doing fine." Prototype assured. "He's got the upgraded Power Bands and his Pokémon. And remember, he's no pushover either. If I know him, he's probably running around as the Silver Senshi again. And with the new versions of the Ultra and Mega Armors, I'm certain that he'll still be there by the time we return." 

"Okay... by the way, did you make any more upgrades to May?" 

"As a matter of fact, I did. I figured that she needed some more weaponry, so I installed a miniature, repulsor-wave blaster... purely for self-defense, of course. Though I haven't fine-tuned it yet." 

---------- 

_**KABOOM!**_

"Unit May, are you all right?" Care Bot Unit One asked. He and Unit Two were currently with their master's newest servant. 

The little Cyber Doll was pulling herself out of the depression in the wall she had made when the recoil of her blaster had sent her flying back. 

"Errg... I'm... okay." May replied as she dusted the debris off her maid outfit. Fortunately, T-Ranma had also installed a force-field projector, which had cushioned the Cyber Doll from the impact. The two Care Bots looked in the direction to where May's assailant had been repelled. There were Sara-shaped holes in the walls of several buildings, indicating her trajectory after being hit by May's blaster. 

---------- 

Sara regained consciousness in a heap of rubble a block away. 

_That **CAN'T** be the same G-99 we sent to Saotome!_

The ramen-scarfing Cyber Doll decided that a different approach was needed. 

---------- 

A day later... 

"Whee!" 

Cyber Doll Rena was having the time of her life as she rode Kojiro's back. It was quite a sight to see a saber-toothed tiger racing through the streets of the city. 

---------- 

Later that day... 

Sara gritted her teeth as she received a message from the Retrieval Unit, stating that she wasn't going to repossess Cyber Doll May, because she was a friend of her tiger. 

_Okay... let's try another approach..._

---------- 

Another day later... 

T-Ranma smirked as he gazed upon the very attractive Cyber Doll Kei as she moved her piece. The two were engaged in a very intense game of Shogi as the other Ranmas watched, Rena, and May watched. 

Cyber Doll Kei was certain that she would win. After all, she had every mathematical and scientific fact inputted into her brain. In simple human terms, she had an IQ of 50,000. Her opponent was just human. 

What she didn't know was that the Ranmas in the room already knew that she was a Cyber Doll. Kojiro and his blind counterpart could tell by her scent. Draco had used a scrying spell. As for T-Ranma, his sensors were far more advanced that even Kei's. His nanites had also given her sensors false readings so that she believed he was only human. 

"I must warn you, that I shall have you in checkmate in three moves." Kei told Prototype. 

"Well then, I guess I'd better do this." The technological Ranma moved his piece into a new position. "Checkmate." 

Kei's glasses became fogged, her head tilted at an angle and her mouth gaped open. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh....." 

"What's with her?" B-Ranma asked. 

T-Ranma shrugged. "I guess her CPU didn't catch that maneuver and she's trying to process how she lost. She may be programmed with all the right moves, but it's the sneaky moves that really count. Looks like we've got another Cyber Doll in the house." 

---------- 

Meanwhile, back in the other universe... 

Ranko, as Sailor Silver Star, dodged the blasts from Sharok and Mendola's latest creation. The Inner Senshi, in their Ultra Armor Suits also found it difficult to defend themselves against their newest foe. Backed by the powers of their Outer Senshi, the youma had more than enough energy to withstand their strongest attacks. Even the combined attacks of P-Ranma's Pokémon weren't enough to pierce the armored hide of the gigantic monster, which looked like some hideous lizard with cybernetic implants. Trainer's comrades could do nothing but protect Sailor Chiba-Moon from the beast's attacks. 

_Looks like it's time to up the ante!_ The Pokémon trainer raised her Power Band and shouted. 

"MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

With the new upgrades, P-Ranma's new Mega Armor took on a more robust look. Shiny new shoulder pads fitted themselves onto the sides of her breastplate. A more stylish headpiece and visor replaced the one she had worn previously. New shin guards appeared and attached themselves to the tops of her boots. Eight crystal wings sprouted from her back and acted as energy collectors as she began channeling her powers. 

"SAILOR SILVER STAR ARMOR ENERGIZE TO... SAILOR NOVA! 

"Holding up her hands above her head, the Pokémon trainer focused her ki and began forming a yellow-orange globe. The sphere began expanding in size, and soon it was as big as a house. She then thrust her hands forward and aimed the ball at her target. 

"NOVA... COSMIC CANNON!" 

The ball of energy erupted into a huge Hyper Beam Attack and lanced toward the monster. However, the beast held up its arms and formed a rectangular barrier to stop the attack from hitting it. Sailor Nova continued to fire, straining the shield to its limit. 

---------- 

"She will not defeat our creation." Mendola snorted. 

"Yes." Sharok agreed. "We had studied Blodia's defeat and had this creation specially prepared against the Silver Senshi's strongest attack. That particular monster will absorb any energy and become even more powerful." 

---------- 

(incomplete) 

---------- 

(1) I just saw the first few episodes of Hand Maid May and I liked it. And in this case, May will be joining our intrepid group on their journey through dimensions. 

(2) Remember that Blind Ranma does not go by the name of Koga until they meet up with the original Ranma. 


End file.
